Werewolves Together
by brooke13243546
Summary: They never thought that their Hogwarts letter would actually come. Nor did they think they would ever make any friends. However when both things happen, They are ecstatic. Follow 'Oc' Lizzy Ross, and Remus Lupin on their years through Hogwarts. Different POV's. Not Beta-ed... You've been warned, *On hold while editing*
1. Bitten

_**A/N...Well I don't have much to say, Only that this is a Marauders Fic and an 'OC' fic too. Hope you enjoy. Correct me if I'm wrong *Randomly starts to sing Austin and Ally song from Disney channel*. Ok So this is the first in my new story I've decided to write. I might take a leave of absents once in a while, So if Weekly updates don't come... I am sorry. I have not written the story but I know where I'm going. There should be maybe four parts**_

_**Part One: School**_

_**Part Two: During war one between war two**_

_**Part Three: Harry Potter, Time. Following the books through different eyes**_

_**Part Four: Haven't decided. Sorry.**_

_**P.S, I do not own the Picture that is my cover. I found it on google, then edited it. If it is your's just say so and I will not only give credit, to who took the screen shot/ Whatever. I will take it down if you want me to. For now, I got it from here: www. fanpop spots/ harry-potter / answers/ show/ 158845/ what- favorite- creature- harry- potter- favorite- werewolf- lupin -turns **__**With out the spaces.**_

_**Second disclaimer:**_

_**Don't own the picture of Harry Potter... I think we can figure that out by now!**_

* * *

(Chapter one...Bitten)

(Third person)

( 1965)

"Remus come one! lets go in the woods" The 5 year old girl tumbles towards the dark woods. The girl wore a fluorescent pink shirt and jeans while the boy wore a white shirt with jeans. The girl had red hair, for she was a Metamorphmagus and blue eyes. The boy had sandy brown hair along with brown eyes.

"Lizzy I don't think we should. It's getting late and our mom's wouldn't want us in the woods so late" despite the feebly attempt to discourage the girl into going into the woods he slowly followed behind her. The full moon illuminated a soft glow, the two kids jumped forward deeper into the deep under brush. The girl slowly pushed forward and walked until they came to a small river bank.

"Hey! Remus look at this." The girl points at giant foot print. As the two kids bend over to examine the print as a howl is heard in the distance. At once the kid's head's shoot up and they look in the direction of the howl. Again the howl is heard but it's closer. The kids frantically shoot up trying to find the way in which they came from. The howl is heard closer, then again closer. The kids now scared out of their wits scream and run in the direction in which they think the house is. Then all of a sudden a Hunched over form is in front of them. The boy, Remus, pushes the girl behind him in a feeble attempt to save his friends life, but that's doesn't hold the werewolf long for he lunged at the boy.

The boy goes flying into a nearby tree. Lizzy erupts with a ear piercing scream. The werewolf has black fur and a horridly human grin on his face. Though the kids may not know it, He is Fenrir Greyback. He jumps with such speed it catches the girl off guard, Then it happens... He grabs the girl by her shoulders and bits her neck. Along the way scratching her back and chest , blood seeps through the girl's shirt and onto the ground with sickeningly speed. He then hurls the girl to the side, unconscious when he notices the boy trying to come closer with a stick in his hand, held like a bat. The werewolf howls, his growl sounds as if he is laughing mockingly.

The wolf then lunges for the third time that night grabs the boy by the arm and quickly bites the boy. Ready for a meal for he didn't eat the girl. Before he can however begin to feed he hears yelling in the distance._ Humans. _Lot's of them. The wolf discards the boy who is too unconscious next the girl. Around both kids a small puddle of blood forms quickly. The crunching of feet comes closer. A screech erupts from one of the few people who where searching for the missing kids. The were wolf runs into the distance before anyone can see him.

"We found them!" A horse cry comes from an person. Soon a small group of people surround the children. The parents gently pick up the children and immediately notice the slashes and bite marks. Within seconds they Apprate the children to 's. The four grown up's hustle through the red brick barrier and hurriedly bring the kids who are soon whisked into the first floor- 'Creature endorsed' emergency room.

Hours later after the healers hard work pays off. They managed to stop the bleeding and assets to the internal injuries. Both kids lay unconscious and oblivious to the fact that they have just received the worst thing possible from a werewolf attack..._Lycanthropy. _The parents gather into the small room in which the both kids lay, pale and banged, but thankfully alive and more or less ok.

Day's later both kids awake to the hopeful faces of their parents, who for three night's were reluctantly forced to go home after visiting hours. The boy was moved into a room next the girls. For one week the kids were forced to stay in the horrid hospital for he healers thought it not well to let two kids who were just attacked to go home. After a while the children noticed the small changes in them self. Like the need for meat... Any type or meat raw or cooked. Along with the better hearing and smelling. Eventually a day before they were to leave the hospital both children confronted the parents, to what happened that night. To the parents dread they told them of what they had become.

With much assurance the parents told the children it didn't matter what they were but that they were still their children and they still loved them... It took the girl much more convincing... But as soon as the parents mentioned that she was even more special... The girl was A) an only child. B) the only in the Metamorphmagus family, and C) now a werewolf...

For years the parents tried to find a_ cure _to the _curse_ in which their children had... They tried telling the kids that it was a _cool_ and a _fine_ thing about what they were but after a while the children looked at thing in a true light... They were _Monsters, Monsters _that nobody understood but each other. Every painful full moon the two kids spent their time together, consulting in each other after each and every transformation. They isolated them self behind the closed doors or their rooms. Both buried them self in books for by the age of nine they were convinced that they were not going to Hogwarts.

The parents worried for the kids had a responsibility that no child should have on their shoulders. The only thing that kept the children's youth was the fact that they had each other... Someone that understood. Instead of drifting apart after the incident they bonded closer. They read books together they played together and the transformed together. They told each other everything... At some point instead of an awkward conversation at the age of ten about having children it was quite calming and emotional. The girl said that she, even though she could still have children she was _afraid_.. What mother would want to harm their child? Let alone infect them with this Curse? For hours the children cried together in the confinements of their rooms. Not knowing that both of their parents were listing.

For both parents finally saw the fear in which their children had. Finally after hours of listing to their kids heart break confessions, Which had evolved into whether or not they could have friends and eventually a job, The mother of Remus and mother of Elizabeth Owled the head master of Hogwarts. Explaining their children's situation and fears, pleading for Professor. Dumbledore to allow their children to go to Hogwarts. Days later they received a letter replying that of course the children could come...With a condition that the children kept their condition a secret and where they could transform... Thus starting a shed of light. The parents owled the professor with plans and such and secretly even met with him.

On the day of Remus birthday they received an owl from Dumbledore along with Remus's and Lizzy's Hogwarts letter, they were ecstatic. That night they all got together for a small birthday party. Even though the kid's birthday were a month a part, for Remus's was the 10th of March and Lizzy's was the 15th of April they always had their party together. When the time came to open the gifts the children weren't expecting the best gift of their life... There Hogwarts accepted letter. The moment the kids held the letter to the surprise of the parents they burst into tears. Laughing too for one of the first time in years in front of the parents. For both's kids 'Laughs' were preserved for each other.

They hugged their parents thanking them, after they found out what they did. Nothing made their parents happier than to see their children's happiness of that night. They cut the chocolate cake and ate by the fire place planning for when they would go to Diagon Ally. For they didn't need to go for a while.

* * *

**Ok, so my main problem is, yes I know, is grammar,spelling... Ect ... Anyway I see that my main problem is things along the lines of those things. Now I've found that sometimes I accidentally left a sentence then a period without a ' ' Space. So it would erase my word, I have just found out it was probably because Fanfiction doesn't like links. So if you do 'something . Hi' and you don't do the space... So bottom line, Words might be missing. I've tried my best to edit it. So any errors you notice,Correct me please :D And of course Review :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**So Corrections... Their Fine by me. I Love it when I get corrected. I often make little mistakes, and don't notice them... You might notice, you might not, but I wrote the whole first and second year, A LONG time ago. So, The Third Year.. In my mind... Get's 'better' in my writing skills.. But Grammar and Spelling where always a weakness with me so I apologize. **


	2. Shopping

_**Now since I feel like the first chapter,wasn't really that great of a chapter, nor do I think it was very long I'm adding this before I go to bed.**_

* * *

(Chapter Two... Shopping )

(Third person)

(August 1971)

Together Lizzy, Remus and their parents side along apprate to the Leaky Cauldron. The kids had never been to Diagon Ally so the excitement over boiled at their homes that previous night. They had decided to shopped together. As they enter through the brick wall the children exclaimed excitedly. The place was packed with people shopping for school supplies for the same reason as them. As they walked both Lizzy and Remus wished they had ten eyes just so they could engulf the amazing sight of such a amazing place.

First things first. They all walked towards Gringotts for their money. The children ogled at the many thing in the windows. They saw many posters of 'Minster of magic' Or advertisements for products.

When they first entered The wizarding bank Lizzy hid behind Remus they moment she saw the ghastly beings that were commonly know as goblins... Even though both kids had wizarding parents and had grew up learning about everything to do with wizards Lizzy was still scared of the creatures when she read about them. The parents confidentially walked over to goblin telling them that they wanted to get into their vaults. They then handed the goblin their keys and followed him when he ushered them through the huge doors and into a cart type thing to get to their things.

Lizzy grasp frantically for Remus when they started the short ride to the middle class vaults. Lizzy loved the ride but her stomach still gave a sickening lurch when they did elaborate twists and turns. Soon they came to the Ross Vault. Elizabeth walked with her mother to their family vault and was greeted with an average amount of money. Her mother grabbed some money for her school supplies and to Lizzy's surprise she filled a whole change bag with assorted amounts of money for Lizzy's own use!

When they were done they went to the Lupins vault and Remus received a generous amount of money to spend also.

Then they started to shop. They had gotten everything needed skipping Oliver's wand shop and the Owl shop also for there was, much to the children's dismay, a large long line. When the line to both shops became smaller to the point it was practically deserted they made their way to Oliver's wand shop. Both kids walked over to Oliver, Remus gestured that Lizzy could first. She smiled and walked confidentially over to Oliver.

"Ahhh, looking for a wand. May I see your wand arm?" Lizzy held up her right arm and Oliver did his measurements. Soon Oliver grabbed a box and started to hand it to Lizzy while explaining it.

"This is Rosewood, Core Unicorn hair, Springy, 10 1/2 Inches. Good for Potions Give it a wave" Lizzy gave it a hesitant wave and immediately boxes flew off the shelfs until Oliver grabbed the wand back and put it away. This went on for about 10 more minutes until the came to a different wand.

"10 and half inches, springy, willow, dragon heart string, excellent for transfiguration, defense, and charms." He smiled encouraging as Lizzy waved it closing her eyes waiting for something to break yet again. But instead a warm gust of wind blew everyone's hair back and a bright lovely light came from the wand.

"This my girl is your wand. The wand chooses the wizard." He smiled a toothy smile and told Mr. Ross the amount for the wand. They soon paid and waited for Remus to get his wand.

After a while too Remus came to his wand.

"10 and three quarters, springy. Rosewood, unicorn hair,good for defense,charms." Remus waved his wand and for the second time that day for the two children his wand gave a bright light and a soft breeze. Later they went to get an Owl.

Both kids got brown owls, It was dinner time now so they picked a shop and ate under an umbrella out side. Soon they went home awaiting the day in which school started.


	3. Hogwarts

(Chapter Three...Hogwarts)

(First person, Lizzy's Pov)

(1971)

I grab my suitcase and pull it into the Lupin's house. My mum and dad are behind me as I knock on their door.

"Why Hello, I was just about to wake up Remus would you like to do that for me?" Mrs. Lupin asks me. I smile and respond "Of course,can I put my suit case in the living room?" She nods, I pull my heavy brown, suit case over to the side by the couch and walk up the stairs to Remus's room.

When I slowly open the door I'm greeted with the normal, Except like me, Remus and I had our parents shrink and reduce our books and put all of them into a compartment of our suit cases. Since books are what makes 80% of our rooms Remus's room was pretty empty. I walk over to his bed.

He lays shirt less showing off some of the scars we both had gotten from the previous full moon. Even though our parents tried to get rid of them some remained visible. He had one scar on his face and back. I have some along my back, stomach and the bite mark on my neck. I giggle, for he is on his stomach his arm hanging off the bed. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Something that both him and I don't show often. I sit on his bed and start to shake him, slowly he starts to wake up.

"Come on sleepy head! Were going to Hogwarts! Wake up." I smile as I keep shaking him. He smiles and sighs, soon opening his eyes. He looks at me and smiles again. I kneel down so My face is next to his. "Aren't you excited? Were finally going!" I exclaim.

"Of course I'm excited! I got to get dressed right?" He asks.

"Yeah,I'll be down stairs... Raiding your frigid" I playfully say as I exit his room. He laughs and responds with an 'Ok'.

(Walking to the train)

We walk for what seems like ages, but of course we finally get to the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"Mum... How do we get through?" I nudge my mother as I ask her.

"Well, Remus you listen too, What you have to do is run straight towards that wall there. Try to keep a straight course... I know Lizzy don't give me that look, it's simple really." My mum smile as she talks.

As if a silent agreement passes between both of us, both Remus and I position our carts and start to run side by side. As I await a painful impact nothing comes. In stead when we make it through the barrier. We greeted with hundreds of other students and parents. For a moment I have to stand and stare. The scene is breath taking, but much too soon the train whistles. We wait for our parents once we find a spot to stand out of the way. Soon were saying goodbye to our parents promising to write every week and such.

I grab Remus hand so we don't get separated and lead him through the crowd on the train.

"Come on, Lets find a compartment." I say to Remus. He nods and starts to lead me to a compartment. When we get to on a girl and a boy go running out of the compartment. Shouts of 'Snivellus' can be heard from inside the compartment.

Remus and I walk to the door of the compartment and are greeted by three laughing boys... "Can we sit in this compartment with you guys?" Remus asks politely.

"Sure." They respond. Remus pulls me to a seat next to him. I smile at him and grab a book out of my bag I brought with me.

"So what's your names?" A boy with messy black hair and glasses asks.

"Oh. I'm Remus and this is my friend Elizabeth, But-" I cut him off.

"I go by Lizzy" I mark my page of my book and pull my legs to my body, then lean on Remus.

"Cool, I'm James Potter." The boy with the messy black hair and glasses responds.

"I'm Sirius Black." A boy with black hair also responds.

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." Say a boy with a mousy high-pitched voice.

Soon the boys are talking about pranks and already what house they want to be in. I quietly lean on Remus and eventually go back to reading. On accident I start to drift into a deep sleep.

"Lizzy,tou might want to go get dressed now, were going to be at Hogwarts soon." Some one starts to shake me gently.

"Huh... Oh,Ok thanks Remus, I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you guy's going to change?" I ask.

"Yeah" Is his respond. I make my way to a place to change and soon come back in uniform.

Before I enter the compartment I hear whispering in it.

"So what's going on between you and that one, Lizzy girl?" I think I hear Sirius voice as he continues speaking. "I mean she was like totally leaning on you as like a pillow or something! You dating or something?"

"Umm... N-Nothing! Were just friends,We've been friend's since we were like Three." I can tell was Remus responding.

I nock on the door, Making sure that there dressed. Then make my way to Remus's side again.

(Remus's POV)

I sit talking with the other boys. Soon Lizzy leans on me using my shoulder as a pillow. Her hair tickles my face, Today it's a light brown, I smile down at her. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps. I look down and notice that her bite mark is visible, so I slowly reach down and cover it with her hair. Even though she is a Metamorphmagus, she can't get rid of the scars. I remember that day when we were both bitten.

I remember that the only thing that was on my mind was to get her out of there. When I stepped in fount of her, I desperately wanted to get her out of there. I didn't even think of my self.

It was a terrifying night and both her and I try to forget it. I continue talking to boys until I notice that we will be at Hogwarts soon.

"Lizzy, you might want to go get dressed now, were going to be at Hogwarts soon." I whisper in her ear gently shaking her.

"Huh...Oh, Ok thanks Remus,I'll be back in a few minuet. Are you guy's going to change?" she asks.

"Yeah" I respond. She then leaves and we all quickly get dressed.

"So what's going on between you and that one, Lizzy girl. I mean she was like totally leaning on you as like a pillow! You dating or something?" Sirius asks.

"Umm..N-Nothing! Were just friends, We'v been friends since we were like three." I start blushing despite my comment.

I hear a nock on the door and Lizzy comes and sits by my side again. She soon leans on me again. I hear Sirius voice quietly say "Sure...Nothings going on." Soon were the train stops with a loud screech and we un-board. I hear and see a large man yelling for first years, I grab Lizzy's hand so we don't get separated and walk with the other three boys towards the large man who introduces him self as Hagrid.

We soon get to the black lake(We read about it in Hogwarts, A History) and sit together in a boat. Soon it magically floats to the castle. Lizzy's eyes shine brightly when the castle comes into view.

"Remus... Were here! I can't believe it." She whispers.

"Yeah... Me neither." I smile down at her.

Soon were in the great hall and making our way in pairs to the sorting. We all stand in a huddled group waiting for our sorting. Then it starts. After a while Sirius's name is called.

"Black, Sirius" He walks- No more like struts up to the stool and sits. For an instant I wonder if he is going to be the first Black in Gryffindor like he said when the hat shouts "Gryffindor!" At first there's silence then the Gryffindor table shouts happily and he goes walking over to the table.

While the sorting continues Lizzy looks at me.

"Remus what if were not in the same house?" she sounds frantic, her voice reaching a normally impossible pitch.

"I won't matter we'll still be friends!" I exclaim excitedly.

'O-ok."

Then my name is called. I tremble up to the stool, quite the opposite of Sirius and sit down. The moment the hat is placed on my head I hear it's voice.

'_Ahhh... Mr. Lupin... I remember you parents, one a Gryffindor and one a Ravenclaw... I think you would be great for both. Your wits are amazing and your friend ship shows a are very loyal... A great Huffelpuff? Ahh but you monster side shows nicely... You would also be a great Slytherin'_

'Please don't put me in Slytherin! Anywhere but there.' I beg.

'_Well better be_'..."Gryffindor !" I shoot a quick smile at Lizzy before making my way to the Griffindor table. I sit next to Sirius.

"Pettigrew,Peter... Gryffindor!" He runes over to our table and sits across from me.

"Potter, James... Gryffindor" Again James sits across from me.

Name after name Is called soon it's Lizzy's turn.

"Ross, Elizabeth" She walks up to the stool and the hat is placed on her head.

(Lizzy's Pov)

I soon feel the soft feeling of the sorting hat.

_'Ahhh... you'd do great in Ravenclaw...Much like your friend your loyalty is impeccably...You'd also do great in Huffelpuff... But you dark side is calling, Slytherin perhaps? Well you also have such bravery only a true Griffindor could posses... Better be'_

"Griffindor!" Immediately a rush of relief washes through me.

I smile widely and take my seat next between Remus and Sirius smiling and hugging him.

"Yeah were in the same house!" I exclaim.

"Wouldn't have it another way" He said softly in my ear. I smile up at him and the sorting ends and the head master finished his speech food appears in front of us.

I start picking some food but eventually forget that I'm a 'Lady' and just start piling up my plate with great looking food.

"Woah,You honestly think you can eat all of that?" I turn to Sirius and laugh.

"Yepp." He looks at me. The expression he give right now is like he's seeing me stark naked or something... It's quite funny actually.

"No way... You know what that's not even that much food... Never mind." He smirks at me.

"What ever." I brush it off quickly.

"So what do think Hogwarts is like so far?" I ask Remus.

He smiles before respond "Amazing... You?"

"Same."

Eventually we finish up our dinner and start to be lead to the Griffindor Common room. Which might I add is behind a painting called 'The Fat Lady' Soon the female prefect or head girl...Or what ever she was starts to speak.

"Ok now the pass word for the Griffindor Tower is 'Griffin's honor' Don't forget it! Every New semester the pass word is changed. You are informed on what it changed to when the times comes." When we walk in The prefects tell us where to find our rooms and tell us when classes start. I turn to Remus and say "Well see you tomorrow...Wait for me before breakfast?"

He smiles down at me before respond with 'Sure'. I wave to him as I climb the stairs to the girls dorms. When I find the room I'm staying in I find three other girls in it already.

I find the bed that has my thing all ready set up and search through it for my night time things like the other girls. Soon a girl with red hair and almond shaped green eyes speaks.

"Hey guys! I'm Lily... Lily Evans." She says welcoming. I smile and respond after her.

"I'm Elizabeth but my friends can call me Lizzy." I look at the other girls.

"I'm Alice Prewett!" I turned around to see a Pretty girl with black hair and a round face. I smile at her before climbing into my bed.

"Hey!" I wave at her once I'm in my bed.

"I'm Jane Willison" I turn to see a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well I don't know about you guy's but I want to get some sleep! I'm so excited for studies tomorrow!" I exclaim.

Both Jane and Alice laugh. "Really? Excited are you? Well I actually can't wait too! I wonder what the lessons will be like." Jane say's.

"Me too" Lily Joins in.

"Me three" Alice smile as she speaks.

"Good night guys! Talk to ya tomorrow!" I say before I start to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**You like? So this is Chapter Three... Yes I'm trying to get alot of chapters up in one day... Sorry? Anyway this is it for today... Maybe. I hope you enjoyed and please Review :D This is one of the longest chapters too.**_


	4. Start of year

(Chapter Four... Lessons)

(First Person Lizzy)

(September,1971)

I awoke earlier that all the girls. I grabbed my toiletries bag and found my way to the bathroom and started with a shower and eventually brushing my teeth and combing my hair. Then I went back into my dorm fully dressed. When I entered I noticed all of the other girls already fact as I left Jane walked past me with her bag.

I walked over to my bed saying good morning and grabbed my book bag and loaded it with the books needed for the classes along with my quills. When I was finished I said "See you guy's at breakfast" and walked out.

As I walked down I wasn't surprised to find Remus already with his bag and uniform on waiting for me. He usually was an early riser like me and was only not one after a full moon.

"Hey Remus. You ready for breakfast." I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah just one minuet I was suppose to what for the guys to come with me for breakfast... I wouldn't be surprise they fell asleep again..." He exclaims sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wake them up. Come one." I started pulling him up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Helping you wake them up so we can go to breakfast." I said this time succeeding to pull him. He just smiled and started to lead the way to his dorm. He walked straight into their dorm and I followed suit.

When I walked in I was almost shocked...It's the first day of school and already there where clothing thrown around everywhere. It look out of sorts. When I looked at the boys they were all still sleeping.

"How do we wake them?" Asked Remus.

"Like this... Hey guy's breakfast is over in five minutes and we have potions with Slytherin first thing." I say calmly. The effect was instantaneous. Both Sirius and James shot up in their beds, Looked at each other and started getting things together to get dressed. Peter just squeaked? And started to get ready. It was funny when I watched three frantic boys shirt-less and in their boxers run like chickens with their heads cut off.

It stopped being funny however when the point came that I thought the would start to completely striping front of me."Ewe!" I squeaked. "Umm... I was joking! Come one Remus lets go wait for them down stairs..." I gave them a look before we started to leave.

"Lizzy... How did you get into our dorm?" Asked James before I could leave.

"I walked in?What kind of questions was that?"

"Oh...Yeah...W-what Ever." He mumbled.

Both Remus and I laughed and made our way to the common room. I sat on the couch and he sat besides me.

"So It's our first day of Hogwarts. Excited?" I asked him.

"Yeah Very. It's just so unbelievable that were finally here." He responded.

"I know" Just then the boy's loudly walked down the stairs and we started on our way to the dinning hall. When we sat down at the Griffindor table I started to pile my plate with Pancakes and Bacon. Then I started to eat,Umm The bacon was delicious! When I looked at the table for something to eat nothing was there. That's when I remembered you have to almost order something to drink from you goblet. So I got Pumpkin juice.

At some point Professor Mcgonagall passed out our lesions. "What do you have Remus?" I turned and asked him. I handed him my list and he smiled.

"We have the same classes!" I looked at him and laughed.

"Cool!" I said. Soon all the boy's and I were exchanging our lists and finally figuring out that we have all the same classes! When we were finished eating we started to go to our classes.

Most of the day was a blur. Nothing important happened. I met all our teachers and we didn't get homework in any of the classes. I did however learn that James and Sirius are quite the pranksters... It took them four hours to get a detention! If that's not record time then what is? The rest of the month was pretty normal and fun.

Almost every day Remus and would spend time in the library reading and doing School work together. It was fun actually. I was accused at being a Griffindor with a Ravenclaw hart... Which didn't really make since but nothing James says every makes sense.

I was with Lily when James started flirting with her it was quite funny! It went like this:

"Hey Evans, your beautiful you know that? Go out with me?" He would smile and Lily would give him a look. At first Lilly was flattered but when that started to get old she started to get really irritated and angry.

Then it went like this:

"Hey Evans, You must be amazing in charms because I find you charming. Go out with me?" He said one day.

"Leave me alone Potter." She would answer.

"But... No thank you... So what about that date...?" He would ask.

"Nope" Then she would walk away.

After a while of hearing 'Hey Evans, your beautiful you know that? Go out with me?',well.. At first Lily was flattered but when that started to get old she started to get really irritated and angry.

* * *

_**I know,Not such a great chapter but... Here you go Chapter Four! I'm pretty much editing and publishing as I go and edit each and every chapter (There are literally like 11 chapters already)(That's only Year one!) So Review :D**_


	5. First Transformation

_**Chapter Five is up! Hmm... Up for two day's and no Reviews? I also have already posted five chapters... I'm happy with the fact however that there quite a few people at least looking at this story so thats pretty cool to me ;) haha. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Chapter six will probably be up soon as will seven... Enjoy :D**_

* * *

(Chapter Five...First Transformation)

(First person Lizzy)

( End of September still 1971)

"Ohh! Lily sorry but I have to go home. My Mother's aunt that lives in Paris is sick and Dumbledore has allowed me to go home to see her!" I hated lying to Lily. It's only been a month but all the girls were like family. She gave me a sympathetic look but nodded. I grabbed an empty bag and took a change of clothing with me. When I walked down the steps I immediately saw Remus's brown eyes.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked. I just nodded. It was about an hour before we transformed but Dumbledore wanted to talk to us. We made our way his office and said the password.

When we entered he smiled and started to explain the Whomping willow to us. The Whomping willow was a tree that was not to allow anyone to come in, or let us out. There was a tiny knot that allowed only people who knew about to come in. We where to stay inside for our transformations he escorted us to the tree and showed us in person. Then he left after he told us to stay here in the morning that Madam Pomfry would come and tend to any wounds.

When we were alone Remus and I started to talk. When the first signs of the transformation started just like at home we looked away and turned around.

(Third person)

The Girl was the first to scream. It was a blood hurtling scream, one that can't even be compared to a humans yell. The ripping of clothing was loud and evident. Next was the boy to join in. His screaming was deep and anguished. For a short while their screams continued until the screams turned into howling.

When the transformation was complete the two wolfs looked at each other and started to pace around the new place in which they were at. Usually they transformed in the garage underground at the Lupins house and weren't accustomed to the new place they were at. The female was the first to leave the room and was soon followed by the male. They looked around the whole house or shack?

They sniffed everywhere. When they became board with the house, they, hours later of exploring they started ripping at things. The walls soon had claw marks every where along with the floors and every thing in the room. Eventually they went back to the original room in which they were in. On their own account they started to rip at their own flesh not wanting to hurt their long time friend. Though they might not recognize each other they knew they were friends.

Soon the male curled into a ball licking his new wounds. Soon the Female followed suit curling up next to the boy and licking her own wounds. Wincing, If a wolf could, at her new deep cuts.

(First person, Remus)

I awoke in the early morning. The sun was barely up. Not to my surprise I was once again naked... That always happened during full moon... It was embarrassing but you kind of get used to it after month after month of it. To my surprise I found Lizzy curled in a ball right next to me her head on my chest. At first I was startled at our closeness and well... _Nudeness_ for a minuet I just stared down at her now brown hair, she looked so pretty when she was sleeping. I soon got my bearings and started to slowly get up. I could feel The heat of my blush flood my cheeks.. I looked around for something to cover up and soon found a robe I brought to wear and a blanked for Lizzy. I gently covered her up.

When I looked at her I noticed three new marks that she had made on her self. One on her back, anther on her arm and anther on her leg. When I examined my self I noticed four marks on my self. After a while at idoling at what we had done to the shack Madam Pomfry came into the shrieking shack and helped me wake up Lizzy we were soon placed in the Hospital wing where I soon fell asleep.

(Third person)

The rest of the year went well,and to both of the children's pleasure no accidents happened. For christmas Lizzy had gotten Remus a dog necklace that said 'Team Remus' and Remus had gotten her a charm braclet with a golden dog on it.

Both Remus and Lizzy finished that year with top marks and more friends then they could of wished for. In fact they already promised each other to write and spend the nights at their friends house. Before they knew it summer was looming over the horizon. However both children stood oblivious to the fact that each and every full moon their friends became more and more aware of their condition.

* * *

_**And that was chapter five. I'm assuming your at least pretending to like this story if your still reading so.. Cool. Review you amazing readers.**_


	6. Letters

_**Hii! So this is chapter six... It's not to great but this whole story isn't so great soo :D**_

* * *

(Chapter Six... Letters)

(Um... Letter form?)

(Summer of 1972)

_Dear... ,_

_Aww never mind with the formalness..._

_Wazz up Remus! I was like wondering if you would like to come over to my house like the 4th July? And spend like the week here? I heard it was some American,Muggle holiday where you get to see fire works... So My mum said we could go see some fire works while you come.._

_**-Insert the Potters House address-**_

_I__ already Invited Sirius and as soon as he got an excuse to leave his home and heard the word 'Muggle' he was all in. And Peter said ok so how 'bout you? Answer back soon please! I'm board out of my mind!_

_From,_

_The coolest guy you know... AKA James Potter_

_P.S... Lizzy's Friends with Lily right? Well can you ask Lizzy to ask Lily if she's in love with me yet? ...Heheh. ..._

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey! How's your summer so far? Did you and your sister go on the trip to Paris like you said? If you did was it fun? What type of things did you do? I really miss you, Hogwarts and all our friends! I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house one the 10 of July and spend the weekend over? I'm am inviting You, Jane and of course Alice. Alice already said she was coming and I haven't gotten a respond from Jane yet. I hope you can come over! Write back pleeeeassssee!_

_From,_

_Your Awesom-ist friend Lizzy Ross_

_P.S Remus says that James's was wondering if your in love with him yet? I don't know what that is about but yeah... Just passing on the message... Hope you can write back soon!_

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I would Love to come over! I just asked my mum and she said o.k. I really miss you guys too! I can't believe were going to be second years when we go back to school! Time flies so fast. I've been having a normal summer. Petunia (My sister) Has been dreadful so I usually spend most of my time with Severus S... You know him right? He's one of my best friends. He's a Slytherin... Well anyway I did end up going Paris and It was pretty fun... Except Petunia only wanted to shop and complain the whole time. I mean she's my sister and I love her but she's just to dang annoying some times!_

_I also visited my grandmother who lives not far away. That was pleasant... So Hope your doing well see you soon!_

_From,_

_Lilly Evans_

_P.S Tell Remus to tell Potter to stop asking my the same question!_

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Cool! My mum said I could come over. I can't wait. You house is connected to the Flu system right? Because I'll be Flu-ing over around noon that day. See you later... And umm Lizzy said that Lily said... No. So yeah... Erm Any way see you guy's later._

_From,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S Umm Lizzy also says that Lily says to stop asking her if she likes you..._

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Hey! Sorry for not responding sooner! I've been out of town and busy so I've haven't had the chance to respond back! I'm sorry but I can't come over to your house on the tenth! I'll be going to Russia to visit some family members and stuff! Sorry! But I really miss you guys and tell everyone that I miss them too! I hope your summer's been going well!_

_From,_

_Jane Willison_

_P.S... So have you heard from Sirius... ?_

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_Hey it's ok for not you know,Answering for a while! I understand you've been busy! I'v been pretty doing anything different over there? Well anyway, I haven't heard from the guy's yet sorry ;( anyway Talk to you later._

_From,_

_Lizzy Ross _

* * *

_**(July 7th,)**_

_**(Guys are at the Potters house)**_

* * *

_Dear __I mean Hey Beautiful,_

_How's your summer been? I hope well. I don't know why I'm randomly writing you but I was just in the mood to write you! I'm at the Potters house right now so is Remus, Peter and of course James. How's your summer been? Later Like on the 10th were all going to stay at Remus's house so I'll be seeing you soon! _

(At this part it looked like someone tried to take the Quill out of Sirius's hand because there were lots of scribbles... )

_Remus says 'How are you' even though he saw you less then a week ago and Both Peter and James say 'Hi' and James asks could you tell Lily he said 'Hey Beautiful' (He totally copied my introduction!) and ask her if she has at least Starting to like him... Any way write soon Beauty... Sorry just found out about a muggly movie called 'Beauty and the Beast' and your the perfect picture of Beautiful..._

_From,_

_Your Hottest ,Most Coolest Friend Sirius Black_

* * *

_Dear Sirus,_

_Are you High, Stoned, Drunk, or have been testing pranks on each other? Lily and I have told you boys your going to get your self's killed from your own stupid potions or what ever you've been doing some day! And I'm not 'Pretty' Anyway, My summers been boring and I guess normal. Can't wait to see you guys later... Don't tell James but I've invited Lily and Alice to come over to my house on the tenth... So We will be here... So yeah._

_From,_

_Most Hottest,Coolest,And Awesome Friend Lizzy Ross_

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_Umm going to make this real fast... Potter,Black,Pettigrew and Remus will be spending the weekend at Remus's house on the Tenth Like us... I mean were staying at my house but they will be at Remus's and since we are labors we might see each other over the week. I will be picking you up at noon on the Tenth, By Floo network. My mum said that they have registered you for just that day to floo over to my house so see you soon!_

_From,_

_Lizzy_

_P.S... Sirius says that James said to say 'Hey Beautiful'..._

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_It's Lily... I am not looking forward to spending the week so close to Potter but I can't wait for you to come over and pick me up. I've never 'Floo-ed' before so your going to have to tell me what to do! Severus said it's easy but I'v still never done it before. Well anyway see you tomorrow. Ohh and to get on my sister's good side just compliment her..._

_From,_

_Lily_

_P.S... Don't even respond to Potters comment... It seems to encourage him..._

* * *

**_Yeah... This is pretty much a letter/filler chapter... Review? _**


	7. Truth or Dare

_**So... This whole chapter was what I call a Mary Sue chapter... I know it's been done before and everyone has read it... But until you've written it you won't know how fun these are to make... Now have I done my disclaimers yet? Well I don't own Anything to do with Harry Potter.. I only Own Lizzy... I don't even know the One Direction song. I do love them both ALOT! So here is my Mary Sue Chapter Seven!**_

* * *

(Chapter Seven... Sleep Over and Truth or dare)

(First person Lizzy)

(July 10th,1972)

I walk over to the fire place with my mother and Grab the bag of Flu powder after my mother disappears. 'Lily Evans House' I shout. Instantly I'm transported through the Flu network, my head spinning. I land on my feet stumbling slightly before getting my bearings. I landed in a room that was very neat and orderly. Over the fire place there were photo's of the family I immediately saw where Lily got her hair from... From her mother. I turned and saw Lily's sister giving me a disdainful look and Lily her self. Behind Lily where her parents and my mum.

"Now what exactly is this 'Flu' Network? I'm sorry I'm not a witch so I'm not really up to date with this?" I hear Lily's mother asked. My mother started to explain what it was and that it was completely safe.

"Hey Lil! Missed you!" I hurriedly went over and hugged her. I then turned to her sister and said "Hi I'm Elizabeth Ross but you can call me Lizzy! So you are Lily's sister! Petunia right? Lily's has said such nice things about you! You are as pretty as she has said!" I was kind of lying...I mean she wasn't ugly but Lily was definitely Pretty-er... But that got her attention. She smiled at me before responding.

"Well it's nice to know that some of Lily's friends from _that school _are polite and not as weird as that Snape boy!" She exclaimed. She emphasized the words 'That school' in at way that annoyed me.

"Well we better be going, Thank you for letting Lily over. Here's our address if you want to owl or muggle mail us and we also have a phone so here's our number... " My mother handed Lily's mother a piece of paper and I was soon explain how to flue. I went First them Lily came after me then my mother came.

A little while Alice came over and we started to place some games. After dinner Lily thought us a game called Truth or dare. Just as we were about to start I heard a nock on the door.

"I'll get it mum!" I shouted.

"Ok but no need to yell! I'm just in the kitchen!" I could hear my mother's laughter as she walked up the stairs. When I opened the door I wasn't shocked when I saw James, Peter,Remus and Sirius..

"Umm.. Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We just came over to hang out with." James looked over my shoulder and grinned then continued talking. "You ladies."

"Umm..Ok then come on in. We where just about to start a game of Truth or dare.."

All of them responded with 'cool' or 'ok'.

We all sat in a circle... Much to Lily's disdain she was seated next to James. Hah!

"So what is this Truth or Dare?" Asked James. Lily started to explain the rules much like she did with us.

Soon Lily started with me.

"Lizzy Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Um...Truth?" I answered as if I was asking the Question..

"Um...Give me a minuet I'll try to think of a good one...Who do you like..Ohh and why?" She asked smiling. She gave me a wink..

"Umm..No one really? I mean I kind of liked that one Ravenclaw boy...Who was he? umm Sam, Joe? I don't know something generic... I just though he was cute and was really nice but that was last year I don't really like him anymore." I answered smiling at my answer.

"Oh...Well now you ask Alice truth or dare.." I nodded at Lily.

"Alice Truth or Dare?" I asked Her smiling.

"Umm...Truth!" She said smiling at me.

"Have you ever... made a fool of your self in front of a boy you like? and how?" I asked.

"Good one!" Lily said.

"Umm... Not that I can really think of." She answered.

"You guy's are so boring!" Exclaimed James.

"Fine then!" I said.

"Truth or Dare Sirius" Asked Alice.

He smiled and said "Dare! I'm not a wus like you guys! Bring it on!"

"I dare you to... ohh I can't think of something! Lizzy you think of one for me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey Sirius... I heard that you play the guitar. dare you to go play the guitar in the corner and serenade one of the girls here." I smiled at his incredulous face..

"Fine..." He hesitantly got up and walked over to the guitar... Picking it up. I wonder who he will sing for? That's when he walks up to me.

He started to play the cords to a song in which I recognized as a Muggle song by 'One Direction'

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

So far he is actually pretty good! I really like his voice. He was staring into my eyes. I don't know if I should be uncomfortable or not but I kind of like his soothing voice. I flip my hair over my shoulder.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

I smile at the Lyrics as I listen to him.

He smiles at me as he sings. He starts to dance around which gets us all laughing.

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

Wow..He's really good I like his voice.

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

I blush at the Lyrics.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh

We all start swaying and clapping to his song since it was the chorus.

You don't know you're beautiful

As I watch him singing I look into his 's smiling... Right at me as he dances around us.

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

I gulp at the lyrics.. These lyric are just lyrics they don't mean a thing!

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

That's when I start blushing at his song. He comes and stands right in front of my again.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

He starts to move around once again as I clap along. Again Laughing at his attempt to dance!

We all join into his song as he sings the last couple of verses. He comes and stands directly in front of me ounce again. this is just a song right? Nothing more... He looks right into my eyes and smiles and my blush.

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

He then stops and puts the guitar back. The sits back down between Remus and Peter.

Wow. That was an amazing song. I love his singing. He looked kind of cute when he was singing- NO HE'S JUST A FRIEND!

"Truth or dare Remus" He ask smiling, Despite the face he was starring at his feet.

"Truth" Is Remus's only answer...He seem's kind of angry?

"I asked you this when we first meant so...What's going on between you and Lizzy? You always have to come home to see you parents around the same time and stuff. And your always hanging our together!" He asks prodding Remus's I don't know if they noticed but I watched Remus visibly freeze at the question. They just mentioned our condition...

"And like I said on the train, Nothing." His answer is flat but behind it I can tell he is close to panicking.

"Ok Guys how bout we move one to Peter..." I ask Remus thanks me with out words and asks him truth or dare.

"Truth." He answers. I don't pay attention to the question or what his answer is only Remus. I give him a conserving look but he brushes it off and ignores me.

"I don't want to ask James someone else can." Says Peter.

"James Truth or Dare?" I ask...Why do I always ask?

"Dare!" he answers.

"I dare you to stay away from Lily for the whole week and not annoy her..." When I said that I earned a smile from Lily and a sad puppy dog face from Potter. We did a couple more uneventful dares and then boy's had to go home.

* * *

**_Again I don't own Harry Potter or 'That's what makes you beautiful.' You can Correct any noticeable errors you see. Review?_**


	8. Eavesdropping

_**Hi. So here's chapter 8! I'm almost done for tonight... It is almost midnight where I'm from.. So this has been pretty badly edited.. Sorry :D Hahah anyway here we go.**_

* * *

(Chapter Eight... Eavesdropping)

(First person,Alternate Pov's)

( July 13, 1972)

(Lizzy)

"Come on please! Lizzy let's go into the woods! It will be fun! It's not like there are monsters in the woods.." I don't listen to the rest of Alice's and Lily's pleading... I just hate the woods..I've haven't been back in the woods since the day I was bitten..Which was when I was five.

"Fine... But only for a little while,we will have to cut through the Lupin's yard to get on one of the good paths. Ok?" I snapped already sorry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap on you guys." I said at their shocked faces. Before saying 'let's go'.

Soon we where cutting through the Lupin's yard and making our way to the woods.

"Let's not go too deep all right?" I ask them. It wasn't late or anything but the I hated the woods.

"Come one Lizzy what happened to your adventurous side? You hang out with the boys all the time!" I gulp at Lily's accusation...

"What ever..." I say quietly.

(Remus's Pov)

"Ohh,Look it's the girls...What are- Ohh their going into the woods!...Why does Lizzy look like she's going to puke or something?WE should spy on them!" Shouts James. Soon Sirius joins in and then Peter.. They all look at me expectantly..."Fine" I mutter. Much like I assume Lizzy was I'm not really that excited to go into the woods.I haven't been in there for what seems like forever and I don't really plan to go there again.

Soon were all huddled under James invisibility cloak. I know we all fit under it but it's not comfortable.

"Sirius Get the heck off my foot!" I whisper in his ear..

"Sorry mate..." What ever...

Soon we find the slowly creep surprises me what they are yelling about.

"-Ah hah!Lizzy Your in love with Remus then!" Accuses Lily, She says as she's balancing across a fallen tree.

"I never said that!" Lizzy's hair starts turning red as she speaks.

"Yeah but you like implied it!" Lily came up to Lizzy and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How,in the world did I imply that? I just said that Remus and I have been friends since we where little kids!" Lizzy looks completely confused. I look at Sirius who was straining his ears to hear their whole conversation.

"Lily,Personally I think you got the wrong guy! She's totally loves Sirius now! duhh." Alice says while putting he hand in a small river.

"Where did you guy's get all this 'Love' stuff would I now like Sirius? Or Remus? If anything If I wanted I could just tease you guy's with James and Frank! I'm only Twelve! Come one. Stop with the love stuff." Lizzy smiled at the last sentence she said.

"Hey I hate Potter,What do you mean." Asks Lily.

"And I barely know Frank. I've talked to him like a total of two time!" Alice slowly started to blush though.

"Aww come one guy's I can pracatally predict your guy's future!" Lizzy says.

"The do." It was weird that both girls responded at the same time. In Sync they looked at just smiled before responding.

"Fine. Lily your future is easy to tell!. Your going to keep convincing your self that you hate James until about year maybe Six or Seven year at school. Then he's going to start to change and you going to totally start crush-ing on him! Then when he asks you out to Hogsmead your going to say yes! umm... Your then going to date for a couple of is going to become a Aura and You are either going to be one too or a healer. The you guy's are going to get married and and have two kids one's names is... Lily what's your dads name?" Lizzy suddenly asked. I look over at James and he was smiling at the idea of getting Lily in this story.

"Harry but I don't know what this-"

"And your going to have the first kid named Harry and the second...What ever James mom's name is! Then your going to live happily ever after.." Finished Lizzy.

"Ohh! Do me now!" Alice asked after Lizzy finished.

At the same time as Alice said 'Do me now' Lily muttered " Ohh,dear merlin... Ot of all people she picked Potter."

"Ok...Umm... Let's Alice I think that you and Frank will become closer and closer friends. He's going to start liking you maybe this year? Then in your fifth year he's going to finally ask you to go out with him! your going to say yes and after school both of you are going to become Arurs and Have one boy named... What do you want to name you kids?" Asked Lizzy.

"I don't know, Neville or Timothy,Something like that." Lizzy smiled at Alice's answer.

"Your going to have one kid named Timothy and then your going to live happily ever after!" Lizzy sprung from the ground at the last sentence, laughing with the other girls.

"Your turn... Both Lily and Alice gave an almost evil smile." Lizzy groaned.

"Your going to keep saying you don't like any of the boys." Starts Alice.

"And by boys I mean Sirius and Remus." Again Lizzy groaned at this.

"Then this year you going to start like-ing Sirius!... Umm... Because he's such a flirt and were so young your going to use that as an excuse not to start like him. Then in your third year your going to start noticing Remus,But because he's your best friend your going to keep using excuses to not date and like him .Umm during this both are going to pretend to not like you that discourages you a lot... Umm... And in your sixth your going to realize that your in love with Remus...But at this time Sirius confesses his love with you... So your completely torn." Alice stops for a minute before Lily continues.

During this whole story both Sirius and I where avoiding eye contact and blushing 's just laughing along with Lily.

"Then you start dating Sirius... But for some reason you break up and stuff... Then in your seventh year you start dating Remus... You fall in love. He loves you so two years after school, Of course after you and him become Aura's you get married..Then a year after that you and him have one kid-"

"Woah Woah Woah... People like me don't get married let alone have kids!" Lizzy said quite sadly but easily heard... For a moment everything is silent.. The boy's all puzzled looks on their faces,so do the girls. I feel sorry for her and almost step out if it wasnt for James who is standing in front of 's face pales at what she 's a while before Lily speaks.

"What do you mean 'People like you?'" She looks at Lizzy. I'm waiting for the look of realization to reach Lily's face but it dosent come. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nothing... Guy's let's go.I hate the woods." Lizzy gulps after she finishes face is extreamly red and I watch before my eyes as she grows out her brown hair to cover her face.

* * *

_**I didn't really Edit this well. So sorry. Anyway a review maybe?**_


	9. Rest of summer AN

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.. Never will.

* * *

(Chapter 9... Summer Life and Lily's house)

(Summer of 1973)

(Third person)

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you? Have you been doing anything interstering? I've had nothing to do, I'm really board. I'm hopeing that all of us could hang out..._

_Peter_

* * *

_Dear Peter,_

_Yeah that would be fun! I was hopeing that You,James,And Sirius could come over to my house around August like last year? We could go shopping together in Diagon Ally._

_From,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Beautiful,_

_How are you? I'm pretty board here.I'm like 'Secretly' writing you here. I'm suppose to be looking for a book in the libruary... but... I got board. Anyway I'm going to Jamesie's house and I can't wait! I'm board here. So how are you this amazing evening (Yes I am aware of it raining... But I also know you secretly love the rain ;)_

_From,_

_Sirius Is freakin Awesome Black_

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_When did I tell you I Liked the rain? Ohh wait, I remember telling you. Never mind.. Anyway,I can't wait for us to all hang out. Remus and I have mostely been reading or hanging around outside. Not much has been happing here. _

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear _

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? I was hopeing we could hang out again? Maybe you come over to my house? I've been good,How have you been doing. Anything special happen?_

_From,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Hey How are you?1've ben missing you so much! My family is going to france for this vacation type thing. I can't wait,How have you been I wish we could hang out some time._

_From_

_Alice_

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_Cool,I hope you have fun in france! I've never been there before so you'll have to tell my all about it. I hope we can all hang out sometime too!_

_From,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I was woundering if you would like to come over to my house... Say.. August the 15. We could shopping together. Just you and I.. Maybe we could meet up with Remus. Well. Respond soon. I hope you can over. I've only had Severus to remind me that Hogwarts wasn't what Petunia said it was.. That I was all a dream... SEVERUS. I forgot! We have to all hang out together!Anway, Respond soon!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I would love to come over. How about August the 15, Like you said... We could go shopping with Remus and the boys._

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_How would you and the guys like to come over to my house on August 15,We could go shopping for our school supplys with Lizzy._

_From,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_Sure._

_From,_

_Sirius In trouble with my mum so owling you quick, Black._

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_How you summer been? I hope we could hang out soon. I really miss you. HAhaha. Never thought I'd say that. Anway, I hope we can hang out soon with the boys. See you at Diagon Ally. How's your summer been? Your uncle still sick? Anything new with you?_

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

(Third Person)

As Sirius read the letter from Lizzy he felt a smile cross over him... She said she missed him. She MISSED him. She also for the last couple of letters said 'Love'... He promptly set off to his room, abondanding his maunal labor punshment,compleatly droping his mop and soapy water to the ground. He found a quill and ink and started to write. Just as he tied the note to his owl and let it out the window he heard his mother dearest yell for him...

"Sirius! Did you leave this soapy water on the ground! You can't even do something that those fithly muggles do! Clean up the mess now you stupid discrase of a heir!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Catching a breath at the end of her sentence. She trudged to her room and peace was left to the house hold... For the moment that is until Regulass came bounding up the stairs to Sirius.

"Ohh your in trouble." Reg said smirking at his older brother.

"Arn't I always?" Sirius asked innocentally.

"Yep... So you mailing that fithly mudblood again?" He spat.

Sirius gt up from the crouching position he was in. Glaring at his younger sibling. "Don't use that name. For your informations she a Half blood. Her dad's a Muggle and her mums a witch." He felt a satisfying smirk find its way on his face.

"Well that's not nearly as pure as us pure bloods." He responded sticking out his chin, sticking his nose into the air in a annoying way.

"No? Really? I coulden't figure out that 'Pure blood' ment you were 'pure blood' by my self! Anway, Lizzy's ten time a person than you, So I'd shut up or else." Sirius spat.

"Or else what? Mum would finally relize that you wern't truly apart of the 'Great and nobel house of Black' family and she would finally disown you?" He said giving Sirius a 'I dare you to come at me' look.

Sirius just continued to glare at his brother,before pushing past him and out the door. Making his way down the stairs to clean up the mess he had made.

(Letter form again. No POV)

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I really miss you too. I've been so board at here at the place I'm forced to call 'home'. My mum has been a real... Erg I don't want to tell you the words I want to decribe her. She's been really annoying and... Her self. My uncles still stick, But he's not going to die or anything. Again, Beautiful, I've missed you alot. Hope we can hang out. _

_Love,_

_Sirius._

(Third Person again)

Sirius thought about his breif letter he sent to Lizzy. He hoped it didn't sound too weird that he said 'Love' at the end of his letter too...

(Third person, August 15)

Lizzy bound down the stairs at top speed. Nearly triping over her own feet in her hurry, She gave a short squeek however when she started to trip again, landing on the ground with a thud. She gave a sigh of frustration, her bag, jam packed with her things, heavy as it was, found it's self on top of her back, instead of under her. She for a moment lay there before swatting the bag off her back and standing up. She cast a glance at what she had triped on but saw nothing. She gave a puzzled look.

She dusted off her lets and grabed her bag. For a moment she paused, putting her bag next to the fire place, before shouting to her mother.

"Mum! I'm almost ready, I'm just going to say good by to Remus!" She shouted.

"Ok? Are you alright though? I thought I heard you fall?" Lizzy just gave an embarrsed laugh and bolted for the door.

She crossed the yard with long strides. This summer she had, had a major growth spurt, growing out of most of her clothing. Although she could always change her appearance it wasn't needed. She liked to keep her self 'Normal', Or Really 'Natural'. In a moment she was knocking on the Lupin's house door.

Seconds passed, then a very tiard looking Remus Lupin opened the door.

"Wha- Ohh hey Lizzy. What are you doing here?" He asked yawning loudly.

"I came to say good by and make sure we where going to meet at Diagon Ally on the 19?" Lizzy asked, smiling as she talked.

For a moment Remus was memorized by her smile. Before he snaped out of his dase and responded with "Yeah. Acatually the guys are coming over on the 18 so that would be pretty fun."

"Ohhh, Ok.. I guess I won't be telling Lily then? She thinks its just, You, me, Severus, and her self..." Lizzy giggled, a sheepish smile cascading over her lips as she blushed at her rambling.

"Ok." Remus Responded. Not sure of what to say next, he gave her a fast hug as she mumbled "Well... See you on the 19." Before she was once again running home.

"See you." He whispered, before closing the door, deciding to make him self his usual breakfast.

(Lizzy's house)

"I'm back mum!" Lizzy shouted, as she burst through the door.

"Ok. Give me a moment!" shouted from the kitchen.

In a matter of mineuts Lizzy found her self stumbling out of Lily Evans Fire place, after her mother. The moment her feet landed in the Evans living room, an Ear pircing squill alerted Lizzy. She looked up and smiled, as her redheaded friend bounded from a person and came to hug her.

As Lizzy looked around she noticed the unmistakble long, greasy, black hair to belong to none other than the best friend of Lily Evans... Severus Snape. He watched Lizzy with a look of intrest. As she looked him straight in the eyes, she felt a slight prickle in her head that caused her to look away. She meery smiled at Lily as they immidentally started to chatter.

"Well, here's our phone number,and adress. If there is any problem at all, Lily could certainly Floo back to my home, or you can call. It dosen't matter." Said Mrs. Ross as she talked to Lily's mother. She meerly nodded and invited Amanda Ross to tea.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I have some work I'm need to do. Another time perhaps?" Lizzy's mother asked, smiling at the kind women before her.

"That would be lovley!" Lily's mother said smiling too.

"Well, I must be going, I will pick her up on the 22th?" Lizzy's mother smiled and was soon apprating away, back to her now quiet home.

With in seconds Lily was back to chattering to Lizzy.

"Ohh, Lizzy! This is my best friend Severus Snape! I know you've met him before. Hahah. So what do you want to do? We could go into town, Or go to the oark, or-" Lily was promptly cut off by Lizzy laughing.

"Lily calm down! I'll be here for a week, there will be pleanty of time for us to do what we please." Lizzy said.

"Oh... Ok so what do you want to do?" Asked Lily once again.

"How about we all go to this amazing park you'v spoken of... Well Right after I dump my bag in your room" Said Lizzy, smiling at both Severus and Lily.

"Ohh,Sure. My rooms just up the stairs, here I'll show you!" Lily was than leading Lizzy up the stairs by the arm.

* * *

Lizzy looked around Lily's very orderly room. She slowly set down her bag at the foot of Lily's bed before drifting around the room. Looking at the little trinket's on her book shelf, seeing the moving pictures. That's when she noticed a picture of herself between Remus and Sirius. Laying on the ground, pointing at someting off out of the picture, laughing. It repeats over and over. Them laying in the grass, by the lake, peaceful, Lizzys hand points at something they laugh, then it starts again.

The whole scene, looks so peaceful.

"I had Alice take that.. Nice picture right. You all looked so peaceful and for once James wasn't acting like a prat." Lizzy turned slowly, her hand tracing the picture, to look at Lily.

"You can have it if you want." Lily said smiling.

"Thanks." Lizzy then carefully took, the picture off the wall, folded the tape and put the picture into her pocket.

"So you want to go to the park now?" Lizzy asked, jumping and leading Lily out the bedroom door.

* * *

Soon Lizzy found her self with Severus Snape and Lily Evans, swinging on a swing. The muggle park was emptie, execpt for a few children playing on a merry-go-round, on the other side of the park.

After another moment of silence Lizzy spoke. "So Severus, how did you become friends with Lily?" At Lizzy's words, Severus emotionless face started to blush, a small smile gosted over his lips.

After a long pause, when Lixxy had to begin to think he would not answer Severus opened his mouth.

"It was quite a while acatually... We where... Nine year's old.. I think. I saw her playing on this very swing with her.. Sister Petuina." At the word Petuina, Severus lip curled in discuss. Though Lily did not notice this, It didn't pass by Lizzy.

_So he dosen't like her sister_. Though Lizzy.

"I remember her sisters voice.. Yelling at her not to 'Do it'. That's when she jumped from the swing. Suspeneding in the air. Almost flying like.. An Angle. Yes, Almost flying like an angle." Severus said, lost in a memory. Lily started to blush, Severus quickly corrected him self.

"I mean she was wearing a white dress so yeah. Anyway she jumped and flew for a second, before landing gracefully there." Severus now pointed at a spot not that much farther in front of her self.

" I also watched her do some other, Erm- Magical things.. That's when I finally came out.. I told her she was a witch.. Not to gracefully might I add.. I sort of blurted it out. She thought my, instalting her.. After a while I convinced her I wasn't lieing and I was telling the truth. Soon we begin to meet more and more.. Now where friends..." Severus's sentenced drifted off after that sentence. His gaze turned slightly to Lily, who was also smiling.

"Yeah! He told me of all sorts of things! I learned so much. If I didn't have him, I would of know even less than I did when I finally go to go to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Lily.

Lizzy bearly heard the words that Lily spoke. She was momentarily shocked, that even though it was a small amout of information, Severus had opened up. He was still smiling, stairing at nothing particular... He seemed at ease. Lizzy's gaze was fixated on him, confusion clearly on her face.

Even though Lily was a very bright witch, she seemed to miss quite alot.. One thing being that she didn't even notice Lizzy's strange behaivor.

"Ohh, I have an idea! How about you guys stay here and I'll fast run hom and ask my mum for some money. We could go into town and get some Dinner and Tea!" Lily smiled at the both people. They mearly nodded, both clearly deep in thought. She then bound out of the park. The gate creeking long after she left.

Of course that then left Lizzy and Severus in a long uncomfortable silence. Both hoping that the other would speak at some point.

After it was clear that Severus would not be the first to speak Lizzy opened her mouth.

"So, are you ever going to tell her you like her?" Lizzy's question came out so suddentally, Severus was momentarily shocked. His gaze stayed fixiatied on the ground in front of him.

"What ever do you mean. I-" He responded slowly not finshing his sentence.

"It's ok I won't tell her." Lizzy responded. He gulped, and both where plungded into silence. The answer she gave seemed good enough to him, and though what he said didn't compleatly comfirm her suspisions, It was good enough. She would not push him into something he didn't want to talk about ,no matter how much she wanted to know.

* * *

The next four days where spend much the same. Lizzy gave Severus and Lily some of her wizard candy. Lily tought her how to play 'Soccer' and Lizzy instantly fell in love with the complex muggle game.

Soon it was the day that Lily,Severus, and Lizzy where to meet the boys to go shopping.

* * *

_**Ok! That was a long chapter! It has a little bit of everything. Letter's, Sirius's home life, Lily's Life and Severus's 'views' I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_? _**


	10. Shopping again Part Two

_**Here is the first chapter of the second part... Yes I know it's short and say's 'Chapter One' I put chapter one because I wanted to.. .But yes this is actually chapter 10.. We got this cleared up? How about a Review?**_

* * *

_**Werewolf's Together. Year Two.**_

* * *

(Chapter One... shopping)

(August 25,1972)

(Third person)

The rest of the summer went faster than all the children hoped for. Lizzy and Remus,As the same as last year, went shopping for school supply's together. At some point they actually saw Severus Snape and Lily Evan's. At that time though Remus had gone off to say 'Hi' to James and Sirius.

Lizzy approached the two children who had been eating some sweets in a bag that Lily had been holding.

"Hi Lily! Is this your friend you always talk about?" Lizzy asked. Smiling at both of the people. Severus smiled, a tinge of red flooded his cheeks when he heard the words 'Always talking about'. That was unobserved by Lily but Lizzy however noticed it. She merely smiled and let it slide.

"Oh... Yes. I can't believe I haven't introduced you guys! Severus this is my friend Lizzy." Lily gestures to Lizzy and smiles.

"And Lizzy this is my friend Severus." She then follows pointing at Severus.

"Nice you meet you." Responded how ever just nodded. His face remained blank.

"So what are you doing here.. Are you alone." Asked Lily Looking questionably at Lizzy.

"Ohh... No I'm just Shopping for school supply's... My mum and dad said that they would meet us at the Ice Cream parlor after they finished their earing. Remus was with me... But he ran off to look for the other boys. They were suppose to be here too." Answered Lizzy smiling once again.

"Ohh. Would you like to join us? We were just heading towards the Ice cream Parlor." Lily said already pulling Lizzy's hand.

"Sure!" Laughed Lizzy as Lily led Lizzy and Severus down the street. Both on the sides of her. She held both of the children's hands.

The kids ran all the way up the street,soon they slowed to a trot,then a walk. The girls giggled restlessly when they stopped for they had received many odd looks as they had ran.

They walked towards the Ice Cream Parlor when they hear many familiar voices.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" Shouted James as he got up to get some napkins.

"Um...Yes it was.. and still is!" Laughed Sirius.

As the three kids got nearer they noticed why Remus,Peter and Sirius were laughing... James had ice cream dripping all over his pants.

"Umm... Lily. I see My mother. I better get going. See you later." Whispered Severus as he walked in the other direction.

"Ok. Bye Sev. See you later!" She shouted after him.

Both of the girls started to giggle then out right laugh at the situation before them.

"Hey Evan's like what you see?" Asked James as he wiped at his not to blush.

"Whatever. Potter. Hey Lizzy I got to go I'm suppose to stay with Severus... Since he brought me. See you on the train!" Lily exclaimed. She hugged Lily and ran to Severus and his mother.

Lizzy sighed, she walked over into the shop and got a ice cream sunday and took a seat next to Remus, in the shade of one of the umbrellas on the out side tables. With the rest of the guy's fooling around Remus sat,smiling while he attempted to read his book.

"Want some?" Asked Lizzy. She handed the bowl to Remus for it already had two spoons in it.

He smiled and put his book down. Taking the bowl from her he took a bite of the cholate and Vanilla ice cream.

"So When did do you think our Parent's are going to come and pick us up?" Asked Remus as he handed Lizzy the bowl and they continued to push it back and fourth on the table.

"I don't k know. Mum said after noon. What time is it now?" Lizzy asked.

"Um... 12:00" He responded.

"Ahh,so we got a little while."She said smiling. Taking a bite of the fudge. She sat enjoying the moment, tuning out the boy's small playful bickering. She leaned back in the chair and gave Remus the rest of the Ice Cream.

"Hey guy's want to go see the new Quidditch broom?" Shouted Sirius, all of a jumped as he yelled this.

"Sure." She said laughing.

They all started down the street to go to the Quidditch store. When they got there the boy's all stood around the window, admiring the 'amazing' new broom. Lizzy smiled,and pulled Remus's sleeve. They walked towards the book store and walked in. When they came out they found James, Sirius, and Peter in the same spot... Admiring the brooms.

They then headed back to the ice cream parlor and were soon met by their parents. They all said their good byes and left wishing more than anything that school could actually come closer!

* * *

_**So how's life... Anyway Like? Hate? Want to Flame? Wan't to Praise? Well do it in a review!**_

_**Look.**_

_**The Review**_

_**Butten **_

_**just got Remolded**_

_**Press it.**_

_**It's kind**_

_**of Shiny.**_

_**And Pop out **_

_**of the screen like...**_

_**I'm not the only **_

_**one who think's **_

_**that right...**_


	11. Notes,Feasts and Confrontations

_**Thank you Big Poi and Lightbabe For reviewing as well as Black-blue flames, and Carly carnations for Puting this story on your alerts. It means the world to me and makes me think I'm doing something right.. Well, I guess I Should put a disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, I just own Lizzy... **_

* * *

(Chapter Two... Notes,Feasts and Confrontations )

(September 1972)

(Lizzy's Pov)

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm board... Wanna write notes in letter form?_

_From,_

_Your awesome-est Friend Lizzy_

I pushed my parchment slightly so Sirius could see it, since he was siting next to me in Professor Binn's class. He looked down and read the note, smiling widely at it he begin to write while making it look like he was actually paying attention.

_Dear Beautiful,_

_Eh,Why not? _

_From Your hottest friend Sirius_

For the next hour we continued to write notes like this uninterrupted .

_Dear Sirius,_

_Merlin this class is boring,Why haven't I fallen asleep yet? Gosh don't we have a test soon? I need to study with Lily or Remus. I can't fail one class!... But these letters are funner... (Yes Funner is a word now...)_

_From,_

_Lizzy the awesome_

_Dear Beauty,_

_I know right? Wow... Is it just me or does it seems like he's asleep when he's talking? I mean his eyes are like half open and his voice is monotone... And you and I should study some time. _

_From,_

_Sirius_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Study... Like in a library with books and stuff? Have you ever been in the library?Anyway... You you guy's planning any cool pranks? Because I would love to help... :)_

_From,_

_Right now,not as board Lizzy_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_No pranks, but when we come up with one we can come and and get you._

_From,_

_Sirius_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Ohh cool? Just come and get me when you think of one... I thought of one though... What if we got the house elves to slip love potion into all the Slytherin's Drinks... Just who would the victim be?0.o - I accidentally made a creeper face in stead of a scary one... _

_From,_

_Lizzy_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_That would be a great prank but I don't know how we would pull that off...And as for the victim... Do we have any enemies? (hehehe I know of a certain Slytherin that's my brother that we could do the prank on... )_

_From,_

_Sirius_

_P.S class is over in like one minot lets continue this conversation in Transfiguration?_

I smiled at Sirius just as class all piled out and Sirius and I made our way to Transfiguration.

"Soo... Want to study for that test that were having Friday? We could go to the library after lunch during free period!" Series exclaims excitedly.

"Um... Are you serous?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been friends with you for over a year, you should know my name!" He shouted joke-fully.

"Haha... That's never going to get old!" I say.

"Pretty much" Is his only response.

We sat there at the library our homework askew, books scattered around us. Some lie down with the books open face down. Some other's lay book marked with other books.

"He you want to go to dinner soon?" I asked

"Sure-Hey look at this." Sirius places a book in front of me. In side is a picture of the 'Noble House of Black.'

"Yeah what about it?" I ask.

"Look at my great grand dad... Is it just me or does she remind you of that Mizar guy? I mean look at her face." He started to laugh. I looked down and indeed the picture reminded me of the Mizar guy,It was funny. How both had jet black eyes and a glare on their faces. Mizar was some sort of famous War hero or something. I smiled,then joined him in laughing.

"What In the name of Merlin's baggy-est shorts are you children doing Be-!" Madam Pince walked over to us and shrieked when she saw the books. Her face started to turn red as she saw us. Anger over took her expression, that's when a small first walked over to ask her something but was rudely interrupted when she started to yell. Scaring the kid into leaving.

"Out! Out you disruptive kids. You are ruining the bindings of books older than you grandparents" She shouts. Sirius and I both gathered our homework and practically ran to the great we sat down at the table across from the other boy's we burst into a laughing fit. Tears practically sprung into my eyes. James,Peter,Remus,Lily,and Jane gave us funny looks. I started trying to gasp for air,Grasping my sides. Sighing I eventually stopped.

Sirius looked at me before saying " Did you see that first year's face when she started to yell." He asked grinning.

"Did you see her face when she saw the books? I mean I love books but It wasn't that bad!" I exclaimed.

"What is going one with you?" James asked, expresion between confusion and amusment.

"Umm... Nothing" both Sirius and I said.

"Merlin's baggy-est shorts?" Sirius said in a serous voice. That's when we started to laugh once again.

The rest of the week surprisingly enough I spent almost every free period with some point is was weird to not be with him... Like clock work we would go to classes, pass notes then after lunch when we had our free period we would go to the library(Which we hadn't been banned from thankfully!).. I didn't think anything of it.. Of course I would spend time with my other friends. This went on for one month. Then it was October 31st.

I was walking down down the hall after one of Sirius's and I's study sessions when I was suddenly pulled into a room by multiple hands.

"Spill it! What's going on between you and Sirius!" Exclaimed Alice the moment I was pushed into the room

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We mean you guy's constantly hanging out." Lily said.

"Well we've been studying in the library for stuff like History of magic and Care of magical creatures.. " I said trailing off at their exasperated faces.

"You got to be kidding? That's all you guys do?" Jane exclaimed... Up until now I didn't notice her in the corner looking at me.

"Yeah that's pretty much it?" I say.

"Aww come on. It has to be more. Even I have noticed your constant hanging out and flirting. Plus what the hell is up with this hey 'Beautiful' stuff and now you guys all of a sudden have like a bazilion inside jokes!" Shouted Jane. I just looked bewildered at them.

"Umm... Nothings going on... Now can I please go to the Halloween feast? I have to go visit my aunt in Germany again, you know the one's that always sick and I could really use that food now." I didn't say anything for a while..I notice a strange look cross Lily's face but I didn't say anything about 's when I turned and slowly excited the room,and on my way to the feast.

(Sirius)

As I sat listing to their conversation with James and Peter by my side a strange realization came to mine... Remus said the same thing.. That's he's visiting his Aunt... Is it an coincidence?

* * *

_**So... Sorry for the wait on the update :D I'm posting the next two chapter after this... You like? hmmn, Anyway, I'm not sure if anyone would care, but the notes where actual notes from my class with one of my friends. We just didnt talk about pranks and the wizard stuff. Lol, Ok maybe the notes weren't actually notes from my friend just some burst of inspiration from them. **_

_**It's Big And Blue,**_

_**And and fun to use,**_

_**Make's me happy,**_

_**Now Why don't you review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yes that was attempt to ask for Reviews.. I never said I was a poet. **_


	12. Relization

(Chapter Three... Realization)

(Lily's POV)

(Early December 1972)

I sat on my bed, not daring to move or speak. Lizzy's been gone for hours 'At her aunt's,who lives in Germany'. The moment she said Germany and Aunt I knew she was lieing. I spacfically remember her saying her Mother that is usually sick. She never said anything about Aunt or Germany .. That night after Lizzy left I told the girls.

We all talked about it and agreed to confront it. Jane and Alice remember the same thing. We would wait for her just after Midnight in the common room. We would stay up all night if we had to.

"Guy's it's time. Let's go down now." I said shaking Jane and when she woke up then going to Alice. Soon we were all creeping down the started to walk over to the fire place where the couch is when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. There stood Sirius black,James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"What are you doing here?" I practically screamed. A chill going down my spine as the room became silent.

"Jeez Evans, don't want to wake up the whole castle. We were waiting for are you here?"Asked Sirius.

"Well I think Remus and Lizzy have been lying to us." I said bravely. To my surprise I said the truth. That got us all talking. For once in my life I agreed with Potter... Somthing was up with them.

They didn't come back to the common room until Two O'clock in the morning. For it was our second night staying up all night waiting for Lizzy and Remus. It was surprising how large our group got. It consisted of me,Jane, Alice, Peter, Sirius and James.

We were up talking trying to stay awake. Some times we took shifts so everyone could sleep. That's when Remus walked in. He was limping slightly and had a new scar on his paled the moment he saw us.

"W-What are you guy's doing here." He asked trying to put a smile on only to get a grimace in its place.

"We know somethings up... Your a werewolf arn't you." Says James... Straight forward.

He gulped and sat down on the couch by Jane who immediately scooted away and sat by me giving him a dirty look. I never knew Jane could be so mean? At that his eyes started to water and right before my eyes, his lip trembled and his body started to shake. I saw his facade crumble. This boy in front of my that was usually so confident, smart and so well put together, started to cry. It almost broke my heart to watch him in such angust.

That's when Lizzy limped in, in the same state that Remus was first in.

(Lizzy)

When I walked in I was shocked to see all of my friends Huddled around Remus was now hysterically in tears. By the look on their faces I knew I didn't need to be there to know what happened... They my first thought. However my second thought was Remus. I hurriedly pushed through the small group and sat by Remus pulling him in my arms. He simply cried into my shoulder. Not that I mind. I only looked at his face. I would not cry, or crumble in frount of my friends. If I started to cry it would make things worse.

"What did you Say about us?" I shouted. They stood there shocked at Remus, shocked at the tears that started welling in my eyes. Something I couldent stop.

"I-I" I couldn't yell at them so I simply didn't.

"Please,what did you say?" I begged, my voice growing smaller and smaller as I spoke.

"We know your werewolf's" Jane said simply, she gave me the dirtyist look along with completely shocked me.

"Look P-Please don't tell anyone. I- We'll move out of your dorm if you want. We'll stay away from you but please don't tell anyone. Hogwarts is a dream to us please don't crush that too."I begged, whiping away the tears that were finding it's way down my cheek. Remus had stop crying, looking almst mad.

"I can't believe you filth, lied to us all." Was all Jane said before walking away.

"Jane I'-I'm Sorry." I whispered,watching as she left.

"I can't believe I was even friends With a werewolf. I didn't want to believe such a horrible thing could be living on the castle grounds until you admitted it your self. " Was was all Alice said before getting up and starting to leave.

"No. Please Alice." I grabbed onto her arm but my worst fear came I looked into her eyes I saw pure _Fear_.

"Let g-go of me" Her lip trembled as she yanked her arm away. She then ran up the stairs, nearly triping in her haist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after her. That's when I turned around. Looking at everyone staring at me. For a moment I didn't know what to say. As I tried to sort through all the emotions that where surfacing, anger took it's hold.

"Ohh Lily are you going leave and cut me out of your lives in a dramatic way too?" I sneered at her. With in seconds sorry for what I said as I watch her face completely fall.

"Maybe I will.I never thought you would lie about such a thing. It's not my problem so I don't have to deal with a Werewolf like you." she whispered before walking right past me and into the girls corridor. For a moment I was shocked... Perfect, nice, and gental Lily was mean.. I coulden't believe she would say such a thing... Than again, at the same time I could.

I slowly walked back over to Remus and sat down and cried into his sat like that in silence until Sirius came and sat by on my other side.

"I-I'm sorry. We never wanted this to happen...We as in James,Peter and I,Will always remain Your's and Remus's friends. No matter what. The girls may be mad now but I know they will get over it.. Now it looks like you and Remus are tiard and you've had a long night. You should come with us to our dorm and let the girls calm down and cool it over for a can either sleep with Remus or take my bed. I'm sure either is fine...A nd When I said sleep with Remus I didn't mean actually sleeping with him... I meant like in the same bed because it looks like he can 'comfort' you pretty well." Siries had a look of triamph as he finshed his small speech. I coulden't help but laugh at the last thing he said.

I looked up at Remus then at the rest of the guys before Saying 'Thank you.'

Then silently I walked up pulling Remus up from the couch and holding his hand. He then led me to his room and to his bed. With out another word I took off my shoes and cloak and lay down. Pulling me with him and snuggling into his minouts I was asleep, dreaming of a world where this night never happened.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for this suckish chapter. See any Errors? Correct me. Want to Flame? Shove it. But go ahead and review. Like? Review or put me on your alerts. Want to say your hands smell like Potatoes with bacon? Just review. **__**  
**_

_**Just a quiz question... It has nothing to do with the fact that I out right forgot.. Did I mention Lizzy's mother's name? Other than 'Mrs. Ross'? I so, Stupidly forgot.. **_

_**A,B,C,D,E,F,G**_

_**Re-views, Pl-ease me.**_

_**H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P**_

_**I have no rhyme to this,See.**_

_**Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z**_

**_Bottom_**_** Line, Review me.**_

_**That 'A,B,C..' song must of just moved you... Moved you to click the review butten right? **_


	13. Friends

_***WARNING***_

_***WARNING***_

_***WARNING***_

_***VERY MARY SUE-ISH CHAPTER!***_

_***WARNING***_

_***WARNING***_

_***WARNING***_

_**Ok you saw the warning, Not my fault if you hated the Mary sue-ish part... Sorry though.**_

* * *

(Chapter Four... Friends)

(Lizzy's POV)

(Same year and month as last chapter... (December 1972)

I awake the sound of someone's heart beat in my ear. At first I'm startled so I open my eyes and look around..Where am I? I'm startled when again I find an arm around my shoulder. When I lift my head though I hear a barking laugh that nearly makes me jump off the bed.

"Ahh... So Little miss Lizzy decided to wake up! At like what, 1 in the afternoon.!" I turn to see Sirius siting on a bed next to the one I'm on. At first I give him a puzzled stare before all the memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back.

"W-What...Oh gosh We have school today! Why the Hell did you let me sleep?" I shouted. Succeeding to wake up Remus who smiled at me and sat up engulfing me in his arms. I quickle ducked out of his arms, jumping up while doing so.

"Well considering we went to sleep at 4 in the morning and we just had a full moon I'm surprised that your awake right now." He said.

"Wow.. I need to go and g-" I stooped and look at the rest of the boys were in the room..

"Two things... First thing.. What are you all doing here? Should't you be in class?" I asked looking at Sirius, James and Peter.

"Yeah but we thought we could keep you guy's company." Responded James.

"Plus I'm pretty sure Minnie woulden't mind us, out of her hair for once." Sirius added ont to James sentence with yet another laugh. I just nodded before continuing.

"And two... Shit...What do I do? I have to go back to my dorm but the girls all hate. I wouldn't be surprised if they set everyone of my belongings on fire in the common room!" I ranted worriedly.

"It's OK we went and got your things for you! We just assumed that you would stay in our room!" Laughed Sirius.

" Um... Do I want to know how you got my things... And I couldn't stay! It's your guy's room I don't want to intrude and I thinks it's against the rules for me to even be in a boy's dorm." I said.

"Liz. It's OK and no you don't want to know how we got your things." Responded James.

"Thank you so much." I gasp through the tears that I had not know were falling. I quickly got up and hugged everyone in the room. Thanking them. I grabbed my things and asked where their bathroom was. Sirius showed me where it was and I got changed.

That weekend we bearly did anything.. plan some pranks... That I enjoyed helping with... Anyway I didn't try to avoided the girls only that it just happened. Even though the whole population of Hogwarts didn't know what exactely had happened they still knew 'something' happened. There were hundreds of rumors going around the school. People act like I don't know what they say but I can hear perfectly fine.

Some went along the lines of this:

'She's so having sex with Sirius,' Then someone would respond with this: 'Don't be stupid! There second years. They are not having Sex. It was probably something stupid where she liked one guy and so did the other girl so everyone took sides.. 'The other would respond with. 'Well you probably right. I guess. I mean it doesn't look like Lizzy's having any trouble with this.I mean I heard that she's staying in the guy's dorm! She's so lucky to be that close to she's not good or pretty enough for those boys. They need someone like us.' After that I stooped listing to the peoples comments. It would be mostly third year girls saying things like that.

I walked back up to the boy's dorm when I saw Lily,sanding there,Next to Remus,Sirius,James and Peter,talking. I walked over to them .With there backs turned they didn't notice me standing behind them.

" Lily I'm sorry for what I said." I said to Lily. She jumped and twirled around like the other boy's. She gasp before catching her breath and to my shock she launched her self into my arms and started to cry... What surprised me even more is that when I hugged her back I found tears in my eyes.

"Lizzy! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave I should of stayed with you! Please come back to our dorm." She gasp.

I wanted so badly to say 'No'. I didn't want the other girls hateing me.

"If that's what you want. You sure?" I wailed.

"Positive. Come on." With that she led me into our dorm room. To my surprise Alice didn't mind me bing back. The only person who did was Jane. But that's ok. She'll be fine in a little while. I guess I some what got some friends back... It would take a while but I knew everything would be alright.

_**My Main goal is to finish year three and it's summer.. I'm some what there... Ok maybe I got to the begging of the Third year.. Anyway, I want this whole story to have at least 70,000 words and maybe 60 chapters? Maybe 10 chapters a year and at least 10,ooo words a Year... I want this story to be long and FINSHED. I will not quit this story... I will not and if I go months with out updates I expect at least one reviewer to shout to me 'What the H*ll are you doing! UPDATE NOW OR ELSE' Ok?**_

I have not corney poems to say review... Just press the pretty Review, Thing...


	14. Going Home

(Chapter Five...Going home)

(Um... December around Christmas break 1972)

(Lizzy's Pov)

I sit there staring out of the window, snow falls lightly to the ground, like big puffy marshmallows. I smile against the window, my breath fogging up the glass. I pull the sleeve of my jumper and go to wipe at it. I was in the common room, everyone was about to go home including me for the Christmas holiday. It would be a couple of hours until we left, I had my suit cast besides me, ready to go.

"Hey,You ready to go home?" I turned around to Sirius, staring at me,waiting for an answer.

"Yeah,You?" I asked.. He Boomed out laughing.

"You think I'm going home? Naw... James said I could come over for the Christmas break and Were going to Remus's sometime too... Guess I'll see you soon again." He says smiling.

"Yeah." I whisper. It didn't take much effort to figure out why he wasn't going home, Yet what he said still slightly shocked me.

I sit staring out into the snowy country side. Hills and trees pass by. The girls sit beside me chattering about their Christmas plans. I can only manage a grimace. The full moon was going to be in a week... It was right before Christmas so both Remus and I will most likely be sick on Christmas.

"Hey... I'm going to go sit with the guys." I said before walking out of our compartment and trudging around the train. Trying to find Remus. Finally I do find the boys. They are siting babbling about what they are going to do over the break. I go and sid between Remus and Sirius, they almost in sync made a spot for me.

"So what are you and Lizzy doing over break?" Asked James.

"Full moon." Was all I said as a response. That stopped their talking for a moment. It was a awkward silence for a second. I leaned my head on Remus's shoulder and sighed. I looked over to the book that he was reading. It was Wuthering Heights. A muggle book that I know both of us had already read.

I Looked up, to see that he was smiling.

"Didn't you already read this?" I whispered into his ear. He shrugged his shoulders...

"Yeah." He responded.

"Why are you reading it again?" I asked. He smiles again and sighs.

"I dunno" He responds. I yawn and prop my head on his shoulder once again. I pull my feet upto my chest and use Remus's shoulder as a pillow. Soon, I find my self drifting into a deep sleep.

(Remus)

I sit staring at my book. Trying to read it as the boy's talk about their breaks and what they are going to do. My brain feels muddled and preoccupied. I can't concentrate on the book but I continue to try. I could remember every part of this old story but I don't have anything else to read.

The door opens, almost on instinct I move over as does Sirius. As we part Lizzy comes and sits besides me. She leans her head on my shoulder. With out me meaning to I sighed, then smiled. I could feel her shift to look at the book.

"Didn't you already read this?" She whispered into my ear. Her saying that so close sent a shiver down my spine, I tried to cover it up by shrugging my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why are you reading it again?" She asked.

"I dunno." was all I could say. I can feel her once again shifting. I smile when she slowly falls asleep. I let her rest on my shoulder, more than once do I find my self nodding off and propping my head on hers. I wish I could freeze this moment, right here right now. We sat like that until it was time to un-bored the train.

(Sirius)

(Third Prson)

Sirius sighs, giving Lizzy a longing look before snapping back into James conversation about quidditch, they were going agains Slytherin when they got back from break... He thought of the gift he had gotten Lizzy. He didn't know what to get her so he got her a diary, one that need a key to open.

(Third person)

Soon the train slows and eventually stops. Remus genitally, to Sirius dismay, wakes Lizzy from his shoulder. Soon the kids all pile out and say their good bye's. Remus and Lizzy go to find both their parents. When they do they all hug each other and are swiftly led away from the train station and ushered to a place were they can Apprate un seen.

Aww, I Feel for ya Sirius. It's ok! (I'm going through a MAJOR Sirius Faze. I was think of writing an one shot of how the Boys got Lizzy's suit case... Should I? Then Post it? Hahaha. Well Its Past midnight here and I've got two more chapters to post.. So enjoy my amazing people.


	15. Christmas, Rest of break

(Chapter 6... Christmas, Rest of break)

(Late December,1972)

(Third person)

They next few day's pass in a blure. The Ross and Lupin family all get ready for a festive christmas. Lizzy's mother make's her famous pot pies and Frosted sugar cookies while makes her amazing apple Pies.

For the next couple of day's following Christmas the houses are filled with many smell's of food. The day after christmas Lizzy was expecting Lily and Alice to come over. As was Remus expecting Sirius, Peter and James.

On christmas Lizzy woke nice and early... Or as early as you can call 8:30 AM,To her surpirse for two night's before was the full moon. She got dressed then She picked up her limped down stairs and into the living room. To her delight her father was already drinking his morning coffee and reading ht morning post. Lizzy looked over at the tree, But to her confusment... There wasn't anything under it.

"Where are the gifts?" She asked Aloud, A blush creeping through her cheeks when she relized she had said that out loud. Sounding very vain as she didn't mean to.

"There at the Lupins dear. If you want you can go and play with Remus. We'll be around in a little while... Don't open any gifts whith out us!" Shouted Lizzy's mother, who was stepping out of the kitched and looking down the hallway that was already emptie for Lizzy had ran to get her coat and shoes.

"I'll be at the Lupins Mummy!" Lizzy shouted as she ran out the door, stumbling slightly as she yanked on her boot.

She ran through the yards and went right to the door. She nocked on the door, For a minout straight until it opened.

"Lizzy dear! Remus is still asleep. You can-" didn't even get to finsh her sentence for Lizzy was in side and up the stairs in a second.

"Thank's Mrs. Lupin." She Laughed,and staged wispered as she bouded up the stairs.

When she got to Remus's door she slowly opened creaped forward,Giggling at Remus's shirtless atire.

She walked slowly to the bed.. She sat up her camera on his desk pointed on him so she didn't have to hold it. Then all of a sudden she screamed at the top of her lungs.

His reaction was priceless... That's why she had brought the camera. She put it on the action shot selection. It being a wizards camera it took so many pictures persecond it was almost like a viedo but in a picture.

Remus's eyes shot open,He yelled and rolled off of his bed... Causing Lizzy to also fall for he rolled right into her.

"Ahhhh." He yelled as he got wrapped up in his sheets. He flailed by Lizzy for a second before yelling.

"What the heck?" Even though it looked like he was made he was laughing.

"Hahaha. It's christmas!" She responded smiling at him innocentely.

"You scard me to death!" He yelled laughing,while untangling him self from the blankets and helping her up.

"That's the point!" She laughed back.

"Ok come on I wan't to open the presents!" Exclaimed Lizzy, Who was pulling Remus's hand.

"Can't I at least get dressed?" He said clearly amused when he saw the blush on her cheeks. She had finally noticed that he had only boxers on.

"Ok... But hurry up!" She said still blushing. She let go of his hand and got up to stop her camera and take it. She then walked down stairs to the christmas tree.

Their christmas was spent cheerfully and as normal as ever. Lizzy got a small amout of meaning ful gifts from her mother as well as a couple of gifts from the Lupins. Remus and Lizzy had decided that when the rest of their friends came was when they would open their gifts together.

The day ended with eating pie and cookies until they had stomach achs. The next morning went much like the summer when all of the kids came over. Lily was picked up by flu network. Jane and Alice Flu-ed over later in the afternoon.

James and Sirius came to Remus's house later came Peter.

(Lizzy's Pov)

I sat on the couch with Lily and Alice.

"Ok..How about now?" I asked. Lily just laughed and finally nodded.

"YESS!" I shouted I had my Boots and new cloak on in a second. I also grabed the bag with the present's in it.

"Come on.." I shouted once again.

When we got to Remus's house I found to my delight that Remus was still asleep with the boys.

"Hello are the boy's in Remus's room?" I asked. She nodded and let me in.

I took of my cloak and boots while the others did the same. Then I led them Remus's walked in cautsiously. The boys were fast asleep. Pillows clothing and blanks lay askew in the newly messy room.

"Here you record." I said handing Lily my camera. She pressed the butten and the camera started. She wrinkled her noise and blushed when she saw that all the boys were shirtless... It was winter.. Why woould they sleep shirtless in the midle of winter?

"Ok watch and learn..." I said.I walked between Sirius and Remus. Then I screamed as loud and high pitched as I could.

Their reaction was instainous... It was much the same as Remus. They started to scream also and flail around the ground. Sirius managed to grab my ankle and trip me and I went Falling right over him and onto Half him and half Remus.

I rolled over and Off Sirius. I did however sit on Remus's stomach...

"What the Heck?" Yelled Sirius.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Laughed Remus under me.

"This never get's old does it Remus old chap?" I said laughing.

That's when the other's started to laugh. In a minout Lily and Alice started to laugh. James turned around and faced Lily.

"Like what you see Evans?" He asked gestering to his chest. Ohh my... Lily was still recording... Ha!

"You wish Potter.. I'll be down stairs. Here's you camera... I think it's still going." She said before leaving with Alice.

"Hahah. I'll be down in a second." I yelled after them.

"You do know it's 10 o'clock... Right?" I asked,Looking down at smiled.

"I do now..." He said laughing.I got off of him and helped him up.

"Yeah...Well I had to wake you guy's up... Ohh I gotta stop my camera. " I gasp as I pressed the butten on my camera.

"Yeah I'm up... Let me guess... Gifts?" He asked. I smiled widley and nodded enerjetically.

"Your just like Sirius... We'll be down in a minout." He said pushing me out of the room.

(Sirius)

"So she alway's burst into your room and screams at the top of her lungs to wake you up? Must be a pretty nice alarm clock." I said laughing as I got dressed like the other guys.

"Yeah. She did that the other day when it was christmas morning..." He said sheepshly.

"Ahh. So were bringing our gift's For her and everyone now then?" asked James.

"I guess."Remus responded.

When we were dressed we walked down the stairs and to the girls. Lizzy was siting on the ground in fround of the girls.

In an instant James was siting with his arm around Lily. She just shruged his arm away and hit him over the head... I on the other hand went to sit by Lizzy and Remus went to sit on her other side.

(Third person)

The children laughed and fooled around as they gave each other gifts... Might I add though the boy's only bought gifts for The other boys and Lizzy. While the girls only brought gifts for the other girls and Lizzy.

All the gifst were exchanged... That just left Lizzy's gifts for Remus and Sirius and Remus's gifts for her. Sirius handed Lizzy her gift and she tore it upen. Inside was the Diary. She squeeled and said thank you. Remus handed her a small box. She slowley opened it and inside was a full moon silver charm, attached to a braclet. She smiled and hugged him. Asking him to put it on her wrist.

The rest of break was spent well. Soon both the boy's and girls were forced to go back home. Once again they found them selfs at King's Cross station, and off to school.

* * *

_**I find this chapter full of fluff for some reason.. I Just love this chapter.. I don't know why. Again Review :D **_


	16. Dear Diary

(Chapter 7...Diary)

(February,1973)

(Lizzy's POV)

_December 29._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I've never had a Diary before?Hah. Umm... I guess I should do an Introduction? I just got this amazingly cool Diary from Sirius Black,One of my school friends,as a Christmas gift. _

_ Introduction:_

_ My name is Elizabeth or Lizzy Morgan Ross. I am 12 years old. My birthday is April 15, So I will soon be 13! I go to Hogwarts... I am a Werewolf... Yes that's a shocker... I've been a Werewolf since I was Five. Along side my Best friends Remus who is also a werewolf. I like to consider my self smart and nice. I don't think I'm that pretty, but I'm not down right ugly._

_ My mother's name is Amanda Ross and my father's name is Allan Ross. My mum is a witch and my dad is a Muggle. That makes me half blood. I don't have any siblings but Remus might as well be my brother. We hang out too much... Not that I mind. I am in my second year of Hogwarts! _

_ My Friends:_

_ Sirius Black- Sirius is becoming one of my best friends too. He is pure blood and is a rebell of the Black house. He has jet black hair and grey-ish eyes. He is sort of a player? To the girls. He is really funny and is a really good friend. Um... He told me his favorite color is Red. He loves sugar quills and chocolate frogs. He is one of the master minds of the boys big pranks._

_ James Potter- James is one of close friends too! He is pureblood .He has messy black hair and Hazel eyes. He is after my best girl friend Lily! and has been since first year! He is also a player. He is really funny... But like Sirius he isn't one of the smartest person in the world... But they aren't stupid... A lot of the time... Well anyway! He loves Bertie bott's every flavored beans and Doing pranks._

_ Peter Pettigrew- Peter is also one of my close friends. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He is really funny and is really nice. He does't talk much but when he does what he says can really surprise you. He very Loyal, almost as Loyal as a Hufflepuff. He once told me that his favorite color was actually green. He told me it reminds him of his home, The woods around it. He isn't the smartest person but He's actually really good in history of magic. He love's any Candy... (Kinda like me)_

_ Lily Evans- She has Green eyes and awesome red hair. She is my closest Girl friend. She is a muggle born and really smart. She hates James... But I just waiting for the day for her to come to me and say she likes him... Anyway... She loves Reading, much like Remus and I and she loves school... Again much like Remus and I. Her best friend is Severus Snape who is a Slytherin. He's actually nicer than someone might think. I mean he isn't rude to people that he's friends with. Lily's favorite candy is a muggle candy called Swedish fish... But they arn't actually from sweedin and they are not actually Fish..._

_ Alice Prewett-She is really pretty too. She has a rounded face and Brown hair. She also, like Lily, shares the same dorm with me. She is really nice and really smart too. She likes a lot of the same things I like. Both her and I love the color Orange... That was random. We have been friends since last year. She hated chocolate frogs because of how they move and stuff. But she's Addicted to the muggle normal chocolate._

_And now That I have mentioned all my other friends it's time to talk about my best friend in the whole world. His name is Remus Lupin. We've been friends since we were four. A secret about us like I've already said is that Both him and I are Werewolf's. We were bitten by the same person at practically the same time. Remus says he's a monster some times. Since I'm the same thing as him I under stand. But he is actually really nice. He smart,funny,sweet and one of the sincerest person I've ever met. I don't know if I've ever told him but he's one of the most important person in my life. I don't know what I would do with out him._

_Well that concludes,What I have to say about my friends. _

_Some about me?:_

_Well I Like The color Orange, Mac 'N cheese (Muggle Food). I love chocolate frogs and sugar quills... Well I actually love any type of candy. I think it's cute when guy's at our age, Voices crack and they get terribly embarrassed and blush... You know what I think it's plain down cute when guy's blush... That''s not weird right? Well a stupid book can't judge me so were ok :) _

_I hate when people think there being funny by being mean. I also hate when someone points out something that I already hate about me.._

_Hmm... Ummm What else should I talk about?... One minute let me ask Lily for random questions to answer._

I Finish that sentence and put down my quill.

"Hey Lily Give me some random questions to answer in my first entry." I asked her smiling. The most cool-est thing was that she had a book with random questions? Wow... Anyway I took it and copied some questions.

_Ok. So I'll answer these random questions._

_What's my Favorite color._

_ Orange.. I said that already didn't I ?_

_Who do I Like._

_ Nobody... That much... Ok Maybe I like someone, But's it's just a small crush! I'm not saying who though._

_What's my All Time Favorite Film._

_ I don't really have one... though I do like Beauty and the Beast. And I like Cinderella. Both are really cute films and kind of romantic! _

_What are my hobbies._

_ I Like reading,And writing... And I guess Home works fun if I've got nothing to do. I know how the play the Piano... Not many people know that though. Only Remus. I think I'm going to start to learn how to play the Guitar. I was going to ask Remus or Sirius to teach me. I know they both know how to play it! _

_What do I in my free time._

_ I like writing and drawing... What I really need is a new sketch pad :( And maybe colored pencle's, I know muggles use them but it's easer to draw with pencles :)_

_What's my favorite book._

_ Withering Heights, The Secret garden, Beauty and the Beast, Journey to the center of the earth... I like many MANY,MANY books so that's just my all time favorites :)_

_What is your name?_

_ Elizabeth (Lizzy)Morgan Ross_

_How old are you?_

_ 12 almost 13!_

_When is your birthday? _

_ April 15 1960._

_Where do you live?_

_ In a house? Hahaha. I mean I live in a house that's closed in by woods,It's next to Remus's house ._

_Do you have siblings? How many?_

_ Nope. Remus is almost a brother though._

_What is your favorite food?_

_ Mac 'N' Cheese (Muggle food). Anything with noodles really... I also like Raw meat._

_What is your favorite drink?_

_ Tea. Or Soda pop once in a while._

_Who is your best friend?_

_ Um... Lily, And Remus._

_What is the best thing that has ever happened to you?_

_ The moment I got my Hogwarts Letter._

_What is the most embarrassing moment of your life?_

_ When Remus decided to walk in on me dressing..._

_What is your biggest regret in life?_

_ Every Full moon._

_What career do you plan to pursue? _

_ Career... Do you Really think I'm going to get a job after Hogwarts... Well I guess that I kind of want to be a school teacher or Healer. Being a Auror would be cool though too..._

_If you had one word to describe yourself , what would it be?_

_ Freak._

_Which is your favorite dessert?_

_ Chocolate Pudding..._

_Which is your dream car/bike?_

_ Motorcycle... I would never buy one but If one of my friends had one... Sorry that's a weird wish that I randomly thought of... I guess I don't really like muggle transportration that much._

_If you could travel to anywhere in the world, where would it be?_

_ America._

_What is the worst relationship you have ever been in?_

_ I've never been in a relationship before..._

_What's your favorite midnight snack?_

_ I like cookies..._

_Do you eat junk food everyday?_

_ Probably._

_What is the one food that you would never give up?_

_ Bacon._

_Do you like to sing in the shower?_

_ Only softly..._

_What is your weirdest quirk?_

_ Everything :)_

_Your favorite sundae topping?_

_ Other than whip cream... Chocolate fudge._

_Do you believe in extraterrestrial and life on other planets?_

_ Well... I'm a Witch... So why not?_

_What is the one physical feature that you get complimented on most often?_

_ Nothing really. But If I had to pick... My hair. I usually keep it black or dark brown, But I can make it any way I want it since I'm a shape shifter._

_What are the 5 most important things in your life?_

_ My Family,Friends,Food,Oxygen,Remus._

_How superstitious are you?_

_ Um... Again Witch... Am I Suppose to be scard every time I break a Mirror or pass a black cat?_

_What is your one achievement that makes you the most proud?_

_ Getting top scores in every Hogwarts class except History of magic._

_What is your worst dating experience?_

_ Again... Never dated..._

_What's your idea of a perfect man?_

_ Funny,Sweet,Smart, himself. I don't know. If it's a guy that will be honest and him self I'll like him 3_

_What would you choose: love or friendship?_

_ Friendship could turn into love. Love usually starts roots from Friend ship... I don't know. If I had to choose between some One I love and someone that is my life long friend I wouldn't know who to choose. My answer? Friendship._

_If you were an animal, which one would you enjoy being the most?_

_ Hmm... Anything but a Werewolf..._

_Do you like Brains or Looks?_

_ Brains._

_What is one of your favorite quotes?_

_ Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today._

_What's your favorite indoor/outdoor activity?_

_ Um... I don't really have one. As long as I'm with someone that I care about it dosen't really matter._

_What's your least favorite mode of transportation?_

_ Flying..._

_The best part of waking up is?_

_ Knowing that I have people that I care about and people that care about me._

_Favorit weather?_

_ Rain.I love Rain and splashing in the puddles. I've only told a few people of this random quirk about me :D_

_Favorite season?_

_ All._

_Favorite Holiday?_

_ Again.. All_

_Well. That's all the questions I care to do so I guess I'm done. I don't know when I write again but I know it will be soon._

_ Love,_

_ Lizzy_

I finish writing with a flourish of my quill. By now it getting really late so I put down my diary and put it into my suitcase and put away the rest of my things. Then I got to sleep awaiting for tomorrow.

* * *

_**So? You like. This was mostely an 'Information' chapter... I finally gave Lizzy's mum a Name! So I'm going to use this chapter for anything I question about this story! Enjoy! I'm going to maybe do one more chapter then I'm done. Review Please!**_

_**RANDOM NOTE: Am I the only one who is obsessed with 'Payphone' by 'Maroon 5' ? I'm listing to it now.**_


	17. Valentines day

(Chapter 8... Valentines day)

( February, 14,1973)

(Lizzy's POV)

I make my way down to the dining hall, by my self. When I walk inside every were is lined with pink and sit by each other, mostly being separated by teachers for making out... Anyway The whole feel of the great hall was happy and light. Many girls were ogling at what their boyfriends had gotten them.

I sit down and start piling my plate with food. All of a sudden I'm flocked with the girls. Lily sit's by me along with Jane. Soon the boy's sit across from me.

"Oh... Yeah... Um... Lizzy someone asked me to give this to you." Lily says all of a sudden. Every one looks at me.

"What?" I ask as she hands me a letter.

I Open it. My head tilted to the side with a questing look. Confusion clearly on my face.

_I Like your Voice,_

_That rings like a lullaby,_

_I Like your smile,_

_That's so small and shy,_

_I Like your knowledge,_

_One that you get from reading books,_

_I Like you for you,_

_and not just for your looks,_

_I Like how you always have a way,_

_Of making me smile,_

_I Like how when I'm with you,_

_I Feel like more than a child,_

_I Like the way you crinkle your nose when you are smiling,_

_I Like the way you show that you care,_

_I Like the way you hate being mean or Lie-ing,_

_I Like they way that your alway's there,_

_I Like the things that you do to me,_

_I Like the feelings you make me feel,_

_I Like the things that you help me see,_

_I Like the heart the you show you can heal,_

_But these aren't the only things,_

_That I Like about you,_

_I like your everything,_

_I Have to say that I Really Like you..._

_~From your secret admirer~_

_P.S Yes I know the last part of that line didn't rhyme because I used 'You' twice._

I start to smile. Then laugh.

"Lily who gave this to you?" I asked. Looking at her.

"I'm not allowed to tell you... My Lips are sealed." She responded quickly.

"Hmm... Ok." I said letting it slide. I Put the letter back into the envelope and put it into my pocket before I continue eating, But with a smile on my face.

The rest of the day went as normal. Classes were the same. By the end of the day we found out there was a Valentines dance... That third years and below wern't allowed to attend... So that was a major moment when I was happy then sad... I however coulden't stop thinking about my 'Secret admirer' If I think about it I has to be somebody I know for Lily to have passed it on... Ohh well It dosen't matter much.

The next few week's pass in a blur and I remember it being Remus's birthday. This year I had gotten him some books, like always, and I also however got him this really cool thing I found. It is in the shape of a ball and if you ask it any 'Yes or no question' It will give you a real answer It will say 'Yes,No,Maybe, Undefined'. It isn't fake. It actually works since it was made by wizards!

For my birthday Got the most amazing present from Remus. He had gotten me A little gold chain that has a piano on it. He then told me that you can transfigure it to become a real piano to play! It's totally awesome.

Soon all to soon our second year ended and summer was here. We we couldent wait to hang out with out with each other,I just hoped that everything would stay just fine... Maybe we could play another game of truth or dare.

* * *

_**Sorry for the really short and stupid chapter. I had to post it.. There are lots of Out takes and such for this story/series, so when I'm fished with the series I will post a separate story with all Out takes!**_


	18. Summer life and Lily's house

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.. Never will.

* * *

(Chapter 9... Summer Life and Lily's house)

(Summer of 1973)

(Third person)

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you? Have you been doing anything interstering? I've had nothing to do, I'm really board. I'm hopeing that all of us could hang out..._

_Peter_

* * *

_Dear Peter,_

_Yeah that would be fun! I was hopeing that You,James,And Sirius could come over to my house around August like last year? We could go shopping together in Diagon Ally._

_From,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Beautiful,_

_How are you? I'm pretty board here.I'm like 'Secretly' writing you here. I'm suppose to be looking for a book in the libruary... but... I got board. Anyway I'm going to Jamesie's house and I can't wait! I'm board here. So how are you this amazing evening (Yes I am aware of it raining... But I also know you secretly love the rain ;)_

_From,_

_Sirius Is freakin Awesome Black_

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_When did I tell you I Liked the rain? Ohh wait, I remember telling you. Never mind.. Anyway,I can't wait for us to all hang out. Remus and I have mostely been reading or hanging around outside. Not much has been happing here. _

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear _

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? I was hopeing we could hang out again? Maybe you come over to my house? I've been good,How have you been doing. Anything special happen?_

_From,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_Hey How are you?1've ben missing you so much! My family is going to france for this vacation type thing. I can't wait,How have you been I wish we could hang out some time._

_From_

_Alice_

* * *

_Dear Alice,_

_Cool,I hope you have fun in france! I've never been there before so you'll have to tell my all about it. I hope we can all hang out sometime too!_

_From,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I was woundering if you would like to come over to my house... Say.. August the 15. We could shopping together. Just you and I.. Maybe we could meet up with Remus. Well. Respond soon. I hope you can over. I've only had Severus to remind me that Hogwarts wasn't what Petunia said it was.. That I was all a dream... SEVERUS. I forgot! We have to all hang out together!Anway, Respond soon!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_I would love to come over. How about August the 15, Like you said... We could go shopping with Remus and the boys._

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_How would you and the guys like to come over to my house on August 15,We could go shopping for our school supplys with Lizzy._

_From,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_Sure._

_From,_

_Sirius In trouble with my mum so owling you quick, Black._

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_How you summer been? I hope we could hang out soon. I really miss you. HAhaha. Never thought I'd say that. Anway, I hope we can hang out soon with the boys. See you at Diagon Ally. How's your summer been? Your uncle still sick? Anything new with you?_

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

(Third Person)

As Sirius read the letter from Lizzy he felt a smile cross over him... She said she missed him. She MISSED him. She also for the last couple of letters said 'Love'... He promptly set off to his room, abondanding his maunal labor punshment,compleatly droping his mop and soapy water to the ground. He found a quill and ink and started to write. Just as he tied the note to his owl and let it out the window he heard his mother dearest yell for him...

"Sirius! Did you leave this soapy water on the ground! You can't even do something that those fithly muggles do! Clean up the mess now you stupid discrase of a heir!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Catching a breath at the end of her sentence. She trudged to her room and peace was left to the house hold... For the moment that is until Regulass came bounding up the stairs to Sirius.

"Ohh your in trouble." Reg said smirking at his older brother.

"Arn't I always?" Sirius asked innocentally.

"Yep... So you mailing that fithly mudblood again?" He spat.

Sirius gt up from the crouching position he was in. Glaring at his younger sibling. "Don't use that name. For your informations she a Half blood. Her dad's a Muggle and her mums a witch." He felt a satisfying smirk find its way on his face.

"Well that's not nearly as pure as us pure bloods." He responded sticking out his chin, sticking his nose into the air in a annoying way.

"No? Really? I coulden't figure out that 'Pure blood' ment you were 'pure blood' by my self! Anway, Lizzy's ten time a person than you, So I'd shut up or else." Sirius spat.

"Or else what? Mum would finally relize that you wern't truly apart of the 'Great and nobel house of Black' family and she would finally disown you?" He said giving Sirius a 'I dare you to come at me' look.

Sirius just continued to glare at his brother,before pushing past him and out the door. Making his way down the stairs to clean up the mess he had made.

(Letter form again. No POV)

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I really miss you too. I've been so board at here at the place I'm forced to call 'home'. My mum has been a real... Erg I don't want to tell you the words I want to decribe her. She's been really annoying and... Her self. My uncles still stick, But he's not going to die or anything. Again, Beautiful, I've missed you alot. Hope we can hang out. _

_Love,_

_Sirius._

(Third Person again)

Sirius thought about his breif letter he sent to Lizzy. He hoped it didn't sound too weird that he said 'Love' at the end of his letter too...

(Third person, August 15)

Lizzy bound down the stairs at top speed. Nearly triping over her own feet in her hurry, She gave a short squeek however when she started to trip again, landing on the ground with a thud. She gave a sigh of frustration, her bag, jam packed with her things, heavy as it was, found it's self on top of her back, instead of under her. She for a moment lay there before swatting the bag off her back and standing up. She cast a glance at what she had triped on but saw nothing. She gave a puzzled look.

She dusted off her lets and grabed her bag. For a moment she paused, putting her bag next to the fire place, before shouting to her mother.

"Mum! I'm almost ready, I'm just going to say good by to Remus!" She shouted.

"Ok? Are you alright though? I thought I heard you fall?" Lizzy just gave an embarrsed laugh and bolted for the door.

She crossed the yard with long strides. This summer she had, had a major growth spurt, growing out of most of her clothing. Although she could always change her appearance it wasn't needed. She liked to keep her self 'Normal', Or Really 'Natural'. In a moment she was knocking on the Lupin's house door.

Seconds passed, then a very tiard looking Remus Lupin opened the door.

"Wha- Ohh hey Lizzy. What are you doing here?" He asked yawning loudly.

"I came to say good by and make sure we where going to meet at Diagon Ally on the 19?" Lizzy asked, smiling as she talked.

For a moment Remus was memorized by her smile. Before he snaped out of his dase and responded with "Yeah. Acatually the guys are coming over on the 18 so that would be pretty fun."

"Ohhh, Ok.. I guess I won't be telling Lily then? She thinks its just, You, me, Severus, and her self..." Lizzy giggled, a sheepish smile cascading over her lips as she blushed at her rambling.

"Ok." Remus Responded. Not sure of what to say next, he gave her a fast hug as she mumbled "Well... See you on the 19." Before she was once again running home.

"See you." He whispered, before closing the door, deciding to make him self his usual breakfast.

(Lizzy's house)

"I'm back mum!" Lizzy shouted, as she burst through the door.

"Ok. Give me a moment!" shouted from the kitchen.

In a matter of mineuts Lizzy found her self stumbling out of Lily Evans Fire place, after her mother. The moment her feet landed in the Evans living room, an Ear pircing squill alerted Lizzy. She looked up and smiled, as her redheaded friend bounded from a person and came to hug her.

As Lizzy looked around she noticed the unmistakble long, greasy, black hair to belong to none other than the best friend of Lily Evans... Severus Snape. He watched Lizzy with a look of intrest. As she looked him straight in the eyes, she felt a slight prickle in her head that caused her to look away. She meery smiled at Lily as they immidentally started to chatter.

"Well, here's our phone number,and adress. If there is any problem at all, Lily could certainly Flu back to my home, or you can call. It dosen't matter." Said Mrs. Ross as she talked to Lily's mother. She meerly nodded and invited Amanda Ross to tea.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I have some work I'm need to do. Another time perhaps?" Lizzy's mother asked, smiling at the kind women before her.

"That would be lovley!" Lily's mother said smiling too.

"Well, I must be going, I will pick her up on the 22th?" Lizzy's mother smiled and was soon apprating away, back to her now quiet home.

With in seconds Lily was back to chattering to Lizzy.

"Ohh, Lizzy! This is my best friend Severus Snape! I know you've met him before. Hahah. So what do you want to do? We could go into town, Or go to the oark, or-" Lily was promptly cut off by Lizzy laughing.

"Lily calm down! I'll be here for a week, there will be pleanty of time for us to do what we please." Lizzy said.

"Oh... Ok so what do you want to do?" Asked Lily once again.

"How about we all go to this amazing park you'v spoken of... Well Right after I dump my bag in your room" Said Lizzy, smiling at both Severus and Lily.

"Ohh,Sure. My rooms just up the stairs, here I'll show you!" Lily was than leading Lizzy up the stairs by the arm.

* * *

Lizzy looked around Lily's very orderly room. She slowly set down her bag at the foot of Lily's bed before drifting around the room. Looking at the little trinket's on her book shelf, seeing the moving pictures. That's when she noticed a picture of herself between Remus and Sirius. Laying on the ground, pointing at someting off out of the picture, laughing. It repeats over and over. Them laying in the grass, by the lake, peaceful, Lizzys hand points at something they laugh, then it starts again.

The whole scene, looks so peaceful.

"I had Alice take that.. Nice picture right. You all looked so peaceful and for once James wasn't acting like a prat." Lizzy turned slowly, her hand tracing the picture, to look at Lily.

"You can have it if you want." Lily said smiling.

"Thanks." Lizzy then carefully took, the picture off the wall, floded the tape and put the picture into her pocket.

"So you want to go to the park now?" Lizzy asked, jumping and leading Lily out the bedroom door.

* * *

Soon Lizzy found her self with Severus Snape and Lily Evans, swinging on a swing. The muggle park was emptie, execpt for a few children playing on a merry-go-round, on the other side of the park.

After another moment of silence Lizzy spoke. "So Severus, how did you become friends with Lily?" At Lizzy's words, Severus emotionless face started to blush, a small smile gosted over his lips.

After a long pause, when Lixxy had to begin to think he would not answer Severus opened his mouth.

"It was quite a while acatually... We where... Nine year's old.. I think. I saw her playing on this very swing with her.. Sister Petuina." At the word Petuina, Severus lip curled in discuss. Though Lily did not notice this, It didn't pass by Lizzy.

_So he dosen't like her sister_. Though Lizzy.

"I remember her sisters voice.. Yelling at her not to 'Do it'. That's when she jumped from the swing. Suspeneding in the air. Almost flying like.. An Angle. Yes, Almost flying like an angle." Severus said, lost in a memory. Lily started to blush, Severus quickly corrected him self.

"I mean she was wearing a white dress so yeah. Anyway she jumped and flew for a second, before landing gracefully there." Severus now pointed at a spot not that much farther in front of her self.

" I also watched her do some other, Erm- Magical things.. That's when I finally came out.. I told her she was a witch.. Not to gracefully might I add.. I sort of blurted it out. She thought my, instalting her.. After a while I convinced her I wasn't lieing and I was telling the truth. Soon we begin to meet more and more.. Now where friends..." Severus's sentenced drifted off after that sentence. His gaze turned slightly to Lily, who was also smiling.

"Yeah! He told me of all sorts of things! I learned so much. If I didn't have him, I would of know even less than I did when I finally go to go to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Lily.

Lizzy bearly heard the words that Lily spoke. She was momentarily shocked, that even though it was a small amout of information, Severus had opened up. He was still smiling, stairing at nothing particular... He seemed at ease. Lizzy's gaze was fixated on him, confusion clearly on her face.

Even though Lily was a very bright witch, she seemed to miss quite alot.. One thing being that she didn't even notice Lizzy's strange behaivor.

"Ohh, I have an idea! How about you guys stay here and I'll fast run hom and ask my mum for some money. We could go into town and get some Dinner and Tea!" Lily smiled at the both people. They mearly nodded, both clearly deep in thought. She then bound out of the park. The gate creeking long after she left.

Of course that then left Lizzy and Severus in a long uncomfortable silence. Both hoping that the other would speak at some point.

After it was clear that Severus would not be the first to speak Lizzy opened her mouth.

"So, are you ever going to tell her you like her?" Lizzy's question came out so suddentally, Severus was momentarily shocked. His gaze stayed fixiatied on the ground in front of him.

"What ever do you mean. I-" He responded slowly not finshing his sentence.

"It's ok I won't tell her." Lizzy responded. He gulped, and both where plungded into silence. The answer she gave seemed good enough to him, and though what he said didn't compleatly comfirm her suspisions, It was good enough. She would not push him into something he didn't want to talk about ,no matter how much she wanted to know.

* * *

The next four days where spend much the same. Lizzy gave Severus and Lily some of her wizard candy. Lily tought her how to play 'Soccer' and Lizzy instantly fell in love with the complex muggle game.

Soon it was the day that Lily,Severus, and Lizzy where to meet the boys to go shopping.

* * *

_**Ok! That was a long chapter! It has a little bit of everything. Letter's, Sirius's home life, Lily's Life and Severus's 'views' I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**_P_**

**_L_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_? _**


	19. Diagon Alley

(Chapter 10... Diagon Ally)

(August 19, 1973)

(Third Person)

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Severus Snape don't you look at me like that! I havent seen Remus in four days. I haven't seen the boys almost all summer!" At Lizzys exclaimation both Lily's and Severus face fell.

"What do you mean by 'The boy's'?" Asked Lily, as she crossed her arms stairing at Lizzy.

"I-I, Erm- Let's go! Where going to be late." At that, Lizzy had to pracatally dragging Lily and Severus into the fire place.

* * *

"Where is Remus? He said he would be here by now!" Lizzy complained. She searched the Leaky cauldron one more time.

"Relax. Remus is only five minouts late. Calm down.." Lily said, giving Lizzy the 'shut up now' look.

"Now when you said 'The boys' who did you mean?" Asked Lily once again.

"I meant Remus, Sirius, Peter... And James." Lizzy responded, pracatally wipsering the last name.

"You mean Potter is going to be here? No way. How about Severus and I go shoping and You and the boys go together." Lily huffed, pulling Severus to his feet she started to lead him through the croud.

"Darn.. Why does she always have to over react to when it comes to James? I mean Sirius, Remus and Peter will be there!" Lizzy started to mumble to her self as she picked up her money bag.

"You know. The mumbling in the corner of a dark room, is a sure fire sign of insanity." Lizzy jumped as she heard to voice of one of her friends. She sqeeled when she turning around, faced with her four closest friends.

"Sirius! James! Peter! Remus! She shouted, hugging each of them in turn.

"So... Where's Evans? Remus said she would be here." James asked, looking around, probably thinking she was off somewhere, maybe the loo?

'She and Severus ditched me because you annoy the hell out of her' Lizzy wanted to say, Instead she said "James, She didn't wan't to hang out with us. Besides her and Severus are hanging out, so where good." James's face twisted in discust at Severus name.

"Fine.. " He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Come on! We haven't hung out in forever! Let's go to Diagon Alley now." Lizzy exclaimed, pulling and pushing all the boys towards the brick barrior.

"Here, you boy's stay here I'm just going to the apothcary shop. My mum asked me to get some ingrediants. You guy's can stay here and look at the... Brooms and such." Lizzy said, bearly waiting for an answer. She set on her way, weaving through the crowds of children, buying school supply's. After a while she finally came to the apothcary, which was probably half way down the streat from the Quidditch shop.

* * *

As she entered she heard a soft 'Ding' from a bell. She didn't know what her mother wanted so she took out her list, smiling at the elderly women who nodded at her. Her feet made a 'creaking' noise every step she made,showing how old the place was. She started looking for the first item, when she found that, she searched for the second, then third.

However she no matter how many time her eyes raked each and every shelf she coulden't find Snake fangs or Dried Billywig Stings. She wen't to search again when she heard the 'Ding' of another costmer entering. She started to make her way to the desk.

When she looked the kind elderly women was replaced with another women. Who looked quite mencing, with an expression of annoyance. As Lizzy got closer and closer to the desk she heard the women mumble something about 'not working for her sister anymore'.

"Miss, could you tell me where I cand find Snake fangs and Dried Billywig Stings?" Before the old women could respond she heard what she thought as a familar voice. "You making a Wideye of Awakening Potion? You moodbloods up to somthing?" Lizzy turned confused for a moment, when she was faced with a group of Slytherins. One looking quite alot like Sirius.

"First, no. Second, I'm not a muggle born. My mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle." Lizzy responded. Deciding to pay what she had and leaving the last two things for her mother to find. She pulled out her money and handed it to the women. The women mumbled and handed Lizzy her things in a bag.

Lizzy then proceded to push her way through the group of maybe Five people. All of which seemed around her aged. Give or take a few years.

"Your not going anywhere you dirty little halfblood." Lizzy was then grabed by the arm and triped by someone. She cried out in pain as she landed on her bottles of items, which had thankfully not broken. She dusted her self off and started to get up. Before anyone else could grab her she ducked under Regulas's arm. She bolted out the door, when she turned to look behind her however, she noticed someone hidden in the crowd of Slytherins... His long black hair and hooked nose was very noticble... Lizzy continued to run.

* * *

It took her a moment to realize where she was suppose to go. That's when she started to run faster, hopeing that the boys where still at the Quidditch shop. To her relife she found them inside three of the boys where marveling at some new gloves and some type of snitch? She for a second calmed her breathing, adjusted her hair and walked in.

"Hey guy's I need some new robes can we go to Madam Malkin's shop now?" Lizzy asked. She then started to drag the boys away from the stuff.

Lizzy stood on the pedistal, as Madam Malkins took a mesuring tape and mesures her in different spots. Lizzy looked around. The boys where mostely sitting around watching Lizzy while they talked to each other. Although, Peter was also geting new robes. He was being fitted by another women who looked to be Madam Malkins assistant.

"Ohh, Lizzy dear could you life your arms sligltly? I need to measure your stomach and chest. Then whe'll be on our way." Madam Malkins voice rang like a bell.. Almost too cheerful. Lizzy blushed as she lifted her arms. Madam Malkins had the measuringtape measure the stomach first then it went for her chest. She blushed more when she found the boys trying to look away, their faces slowly turing red...

When Lizzy and Peter had gotten their robes they decided to got to the book shop and get their books. Which pretty much mean Sirius, James and Peter ran around the shop as fast as they could getting the books they wanted. Then for the rest of the time complained that Lizzy and Remus where taking too long.

"Come on! There wern't that many book's on the list! How long is it takeing you guys... Wait a minout! That isn't even a book on the list... You guy's are looking at books.. That we don't need?" Sirius's eye's buldged as he watched, Lizzy and Remus both wore amused look's on their face.

"Where almost done. Sirius, how about you, James, and Peter go to the ice cream shop? We will be around really soon. If you see Lily tell her I'll be around soon." Lizzy said sighing as Sirius, pracatally sprinted out of the book store with James and Peter.

"They paid for their books right?" Lizzy laughed as she watched the boys figures dissapear in the croud of people in the street.

"Yeah while you where looking at the books over there." He laughed. Clearly as amused as she was.

As Lizzy and Remus walked up the street, trying desperately to hold onto all their bags, they saw a small group surrounding some people at the ice cream shop. Lizzy pracatally droped her things as she full out sprinted towards the group. Remus stood for a moment, gathering everything and bring it to the ice cream shop,setting the things on a table, then running over to the commotions. What he saw left him shaking his head in dissapoment.

Lizzy pushed her way to the fround of the croud, a weird twisting feeling formed in her stomach.

"Severus! Don't you can't use magic out side of school! You'll get in trouble! It's just Potter and Black, it's not worth it!" Lizzy's suspicions where confermed... Lily continued to yell at Severus, who had his wand held at Sirius and James. Who where mirroring Severus. Lizzy all but threw her self in the middle of both boys, yelling at them.

"What is going on here! I swear I can't leave you boys alone for five minouts to buy some freaking books before you go and get your self's into trouble! How old are you? You are Thirteen years old! Not Five! You should be ashamed! Why can't you leave the poor boy alone? What has ever done to you? Huh, nothing!" She shouted Ranting at them. That's when she spun around.

"And you! Lower your wand or so help me..." She didn't even finsh her sentence before she continued.

"James, Sirius, Lower your wands!" She screamed

"Come on guy's go." She said looking Sirius and James right in the eyes.

"Lizzy! You didn't hear what he was saying... What he was saying about you guys! We where defend you!" Sirius shouted looking desperately at Lizzy.

"Ok, Well want to know what you do in a situation like this? You shut the hell up, you walk away and you let me kick this idots arse myself. You let me deal with my own problems! Instead of doing something as careless as this!" For a moment the whole group was shocked.. This was Lizzy? Saint Lizzy. She never used bad words. She almost never rose her voice.

Lizzy shook her head before saying "I-I'm sorry for yelling. You boys should go. Come on Lily,Severus let's go home." Lizzy said taking her things from Remus and making her way through the crowd, thoroughly emmbarsed at her out burst. She woulden't look anybody in the eye as she walked past them with Lily and Severus.

Nobody said anything.. That is until Lily had ran to her room leaving Severus and Lizzy alone.

"Thank you." Severus wispered. For a moment Lizzy thought she misheard, shock over took her. She turned and looked at looked at the boy before her.

"Your welcome." She wispered back, smiling as she did so.

* * *

_**Wow. That chapter.. I don't know why but I like it? Anyway, I just got a great reviewer that made my day. They corrected me, That made me pretty happy. I Love corrections. I have this beta-ed and I really don't want it to.. I mean if this story is really that dreadfully bad... I'm sorry I've ready some pretty bad un-betaed story's... and I really don't think this is the worst it can get.. I'm sorry for saying that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the first chapter that wasn't 'Pre' written like the rest. Please Review, if you have a suggestion, an idea, something that you like about this. Flames, I don't mind in the begging chapters but this is chapter 19. If you really hated this that much you should of stop reading a long time ago!**_

_**Chapter's might take a while. I'm going to camp soon, so... NO COMPUTERS! I'm going to di- Wait... It's a music camp.. I think I'll live for two weeks :D ~Brooke**_


	20. Back Once Again

_**Where on to year Three! You excited? Well I am! This year will be written way better than my other years. This is the first year that I'm writing, then updating. The other chapter's where pre-written! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. We all know who does and the person Is NOT me... So, Read on my good people!**_

* * *

Werewolf's Together

Year Three

(Chapter 1... Back Once Again)

(September 1993)

(Third Person)

Lizzy sat in compartment. For the fist time in all her years going to Hogwarts, she sat by herself. Staring out side the window, she watched as the train station slowly got smaller and smaller, soon they were rounding a bend and the station became nearly non existant.

For a moment Lizzy pondered what to do. She was too afriade to sit with the boys, for fear that they were mad at her for scolding them in front of so many people. She was also too afraide to sit with Lily and Severus because...Well Lily already had her little fan club surrounding her, and she just didn't want to intrude.

Lizzy started to pick up her book when she heard a knock on the door, then someone opened. For a moment Lizzy's heart sped, hopeing it was one of her friend. Instead stood before her where two boys and ywo girls. The one boy and girl looked to be slightly older that Lizzy while the other girl and boy looked to be first years.

"Do you mind if we sit here. There's no room to fit all of us." The oldest looking boy asked.

"Sure." Lizzy responded, smileing as she did so.

* * *

As the people sat and got situated Lizzy started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy Ross. I'm a third year Griffindor. You?" She asked looking at each person.

"Hey I'm Zane Tess. I'm a fifth year, Ravenclaw." Responded a boy. Zane looked to be VERY tall. Probably Six feet tall. He had short black hair and, dark brown eyes. He was already in his school robes. A bright and shiney 'Prefects' pin was pinned just above his Ravenclaw badge.

"I'm Lena Grey. Fourth year Ravenclaw." Said a girl with long blond hair that went down her back in elegant curls. She was... Well, She was beautiful. She had big full lips, a nice figure, and heart shaped face. Her eyes were a nice sky blue, she too was already in her school robes.

"Who might you two be?" Asked Lizzy as she smiled at the two wide eyed children.

"I-I'm M-Malea Grey. I-I'm new here. I'm a first year. Lena's my sister." The youngest said. The little eleven year old girl was biting her lip, her face slowly turning red in embarrsment. She too was as pretty as her sister. Even though she was really young, you could tell she would grow up to be a looker like her sister.

"I'm Jayden Tess. Most people can call me Jay though. I'm a first year. Yes I too am Zanes amazing brother." Said the young boy, who sounded very confident in his words. A smirk displayed on his lips as he watched his young friend blush like crazy. Jayden had blue eyes unlike his brother. He was of course small, being only eleven years old. However he was only about an inch shorter than Lizzy! He had short dark brown hair also.

"So, Malea, Jayden what house do you want to be in?" Asked Lizzy, as she smiled politly at the two.

"I-I w-want to be in the same h-house as my sister. Ravenclaw." Responded Malea, again blushing as she hid behind her hair and started fumbling to get he book out her bag.

"I don't really care. Anything but Slytherin though." Said Jayden, as he stared at Lizzy.

"Well, One of my friends is in Slytherin.. But between you and I... He isn't the most pleasent person. He's more my friend Lily Evans, friend than mine.. If any of that made and sence?" Lizzy said, chuckling as she finshed speaking.

"Hahaha, Lily Evans? Sound's fimilar... Hey Zane, was Lily the one that you where infatuated with in your fourth year?" Jayden laughed as his brother started turning a bright shade of red.

"Ohh, My, You'd love one of my mates he's just like you. His name..." Lizzy trailed off as she cought her self mentioning her 'friends'

"Who?" Jayden asked, looking at Lizzy questionably.

"Sirius Black and James Potter." Lizzy finshed confidently.

"No way! No way is my brother going to be hanging around those... Those trouble makers!" Zane shouted, allarming Lizzy, she turned and looked at Zane.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just saying, your brother remind's me of them." Lizzy spoke in a soft voice.

"I- I am sorry for raising my voice. It's not something that a prefect should do." Zane looked down at his folded hands. Trying not to look at Lizzy.

"It's fine. So, What's life as a Ravenclaw like? I bet it's pretty exciting. I hear Ravenclaw's throw the best party's in the whole school." Lizzy said barley containing a laugh as she remember Sirius talking about crashing a Ravenclaw party.. Not that he could even get past the door. He couldn't figure out a riddle if his life depended on it... Not that Lizzy was suppose to know how to get to the Ravenclaw common room...

Zane laughed, his laugh unlike Sirius was a soft gentle, but hearty laugh. "Well... Being a Ravenclaw is... Pretty boreing. It's mostely 'Shut up I'm studying' in the common room. Though I don't denie the Party thing. Last year... Merlin last year's party was pretty amazing. How's life as a Griffindor?"

Lizzy smiled widley looking at Zane. "So many thing's to say... I'm trying to find something good to say though.. Give me a moment." Lizzy froze, pretend to be thinking of something importent. That got a laugh from Zane,Malea, and Jayden.

"Hmm, I guess it's pretty fun. I have so many air headed friends though. It'd be nice to hang around someone intelligent for once. Like you amazing Ravenclaws." Lizzy said, smiling at Zane. He looked at her cocking his head to the side.

"What's that book you have there?" Asked Zane as he motioned to the book that had been long forgotten on Lizzy's lap.

"Ohh, It's a muggle book not sure if you've heard of it. It's 'Journey to the Center of the Earth" Lizzy responded, putting it back into her bag.

"Actually I've read the book. It was pretty intresting. I read it as a child though." Zand responded.

"I've read it before, but I haven't any books to read so I brought this." Lizzy said happily as she thought of what he said... Was that an insult?

"Have you every read Pride and Prejudice? It's a lovley muggle book. I quite enjoyed it!" He said suggestiong a book to her.

"Yes I have, I Just loved it. It was a very original love story, I enjoyed that very much!" Lizzy replyed.

For the rest of the ride Lizz continued to chatter with the four other occupants, When they got nearer to the castle Lizzy stood.

"Malea, Jayden, would you like to come with me to get changed into our robes?"

"Sure." They both replyed, while stumbling around the compartment grabing their uniforms from their bags.

Lizzy opened the compartment door and led the kids to an other emptie compartment where they took turnes changing. When they were done they headed back to their compartment, laughing and jokeing the whole way.

* * *

(Towards the begging of train ride. With the boys.)

"But maybe-" Sirius was cut off for the millionth time.

"Merlin! Sirius shut up! Between you and Remus.. I'm about to rip out my totally awesome hair! I swear, Lizzy is fine!" Shouted James as he looked at a sheepish Sirius and Remus.

"What if she think's where still mad at her and she's siting by her self in some compartment!" Asked Remus as he pleaded with James.

"Here. I'll take my invisiblity cloak my dad gave me. I'll go look for her, and I'll report back to you two? Ok? Alright see you soon" James then extracted his invisiblity cloak then slipping it on he made his way through the train.

James looked through each and every compartment, he didn't find Lizzy until he was towards the end of the train... Wow, she wen't far. Well, her mostely heard her before he saw her.

"Hmm, I guess it's pretty fun. I have so many air headed friends though. It'd be nice to hang around someone intelgiant for once. Like you amazing Ravenclaws." He heard Lizzy say.. She wasn't talking about them was she? How could she. He looked through the window at who was inside and was shocked to find that she had a small grou with her. There was a rather.. Pretty Ravenclaw girl, a little boy, girl and then there was a boy who looked to be older than Lizzy. He laughed with her as they continued to talk.

James had, had enough, he turned, walking as fast as he could,back to his compartment. When he got to his compartment he burst in, pracatally out of breath.

"Woah, James you alright.. How's Lizzy?" Sirius asked looking at James flustered posture.

"Ohh. How's Lizzy you ask? She's just fine! She's off with a little group of kids who adore her and some Casonova! In fact she was insulting us! Saying we wern't intelligent. Saying we where air heads! They where even laughing about it! I can't believe her!" As James ranted, Remus and Sirius had become slightly mad. Peter just sat and watched the scene before him.

"What?" Remus asked scooting closer to James.

"Lizzy. She's with some Ravenclaw boy, A girl about our age then two first years, one a boy, one a girl." James responded. Calming down slightly.

"So.. She was insulting us you say?" Ask's Sirius, slightly hurt by this.

"Yeah! I just can't believe her!" James shouted once again.

"Ok, we get it James, You can't believe her... Well neither of us. I just don't think she would say something like that. Are you sure you hear right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. She woulden't stop talking to that stupid Ravenclaw boy!"James again shouted.

"Calm down mate.. We'll see her at Hogwarts... If what you said is true however.. She's going to have to deal with our wrath.." Sirius said before adding "You know we should have a name."

"What do you mean 'Have a name?'" Remus asked shaking his head as Sirius started to mutter to him self.

"You know.. A name. Something someone can call us.. Like a group name!" Shouted Sirius triumph.

"How you could go from being mad, to this is beyond me..." Remus trailded off at the end of his sentence for the boys where already thinking names for their new 'Group'.

(At Hogwarts)

Lizzy sat, by her self towards the end of the table. Patiently waiting for the sorting to get to the two people she wanted to hear.

"Grey, Malea" Shouted McGonagall

* * *

(Malea Grey's Pov)

As Malea sat on the stool she felt the hat be placed on my head. Covering her eyes for a moment, soon she lifted it slightly so she could see.

"_Ahh, Malea Greay. You have a grat mind dear. First thing's first.. Slytherin is a no.. I don't think your quite Hufflepuff material.. So no to them.. So, Ravenclaw or Griffindor."_

_"Mr. Hat, Sir, I do wan't to go to the same place as my sister. She's a Rave-" Malea was cut off as she minde spoke._

_"I know what house she's in!" Snaped the hat._

_"Sir, can you just place me in Ravenclaw." Malea begged._

_"Is that what you want?" Asked the hat._

_"Yes." _

_"Well, Better be..._ RAVENCLAW!" Malea grinned as she bounded down the steps, to her proud sister. She sat between her sister and her sister's frien Zane.

* * *

(Lizzy's pov again. Third Person)

Lizzy waited, soon it was Jayden's turn. A nervous feeling started in her stomach for some reason.

"Tess, Jayden" McGonagall shouted, looking for Jayden.

* * *

(Jayden's POV)

Jayden strut up to the stool, siting him self down waiting for the hat to be placed on him. When it was he lifted it slightly so it fit him correctly.

_"All, Mr. Tess... Ambitious young fellow... Slytherin quility..." The hat begin with._

_"Anywhere but there." Jayden pleaded. "Please" He added on._

_"Well, You are quite smart, but I don't see you as a Ravenclaw.. Hufflepuff just woulden't suit you so.. Better be S-" Jayden cut him off._

_"What do you mean don't see me as a Ravenclaw? And I swear if you say Slytherin I will light you fire. I don't care if your still on my head!" Jayden mind shouted._

_"Better be S-" The hat was once again cut off._

_"Did you even listen to me! I don't want Slytherin!" Jayden shouted furious at the hat._

_"Fine. Fine, Boy. Better Be _GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Jayden smiled widly! When he starte to walk to his table he notice Lizzy standing, motioning for him to come over. He pracatally ran to her, siting next to her. As the sorting continued Lizzy bent down to whisper to him.

"You know, It sounded like that hat wanted to put you in Slytherin." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I think. I kept yelling at him though. He finally put me in Gryffindor!" He said a little loudly then he was suppose to.

"Your a born Griffindor, I knew he was going to put you in our house!" She said laughing and patting him on the back.

They ate dinner, chatting and laughing quite a bit.. Not noticing the glances they were getting from four differnt boys.. As well as Lily Evans,Zane Tess, and Lana Grey.

* * *

_**So that was a pretty good chapter in my mind.. I don't know why. I liked it. I added the new character's for conflict, fun and just to add a new character! Don't worry, I don't think anybody will become a new love interest, so.. Yeah. I hope you review! Ohh! I'm apologizing now, For the Spelling errors, But your are welcome to correct me... But if it's just the word 'The'... Sorry anyway, Review's are fine by me!**_

* * *

_**Thank you:**_

_**Marauderlove: For the Alerting and Review!**_

_**Ravenclaw53: For the Alerting too 3 Thank you!**_

_** VeryaTirananniel: For the amazing Review, I don't know if your reading this now, but thanks anyway! And of course the alerting too!**_

_**Big poi: Thanks for the Review, Alerting and fav.**_

_**Blue-Black Flames: For the Alerting!**_

_**Carly Carnations: For the Alerting! **_

**_Dovewing123: For the Alerting! _**

__

_**I don't know if I've done that before... Anyway, thank you very much. Review both help me become a better writer, and Motivate me to hurry the heck up.**_


	21. An Eventful first day

_**WOW. This is the longest chapter I have every written. I'm sorry for not updating for a while though :( I Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be coming soon! Please review.**_

* * *

(Chapter Two... Eventful first day)

(September 1973)

(Third Person)

Lizzy had waken early that morning. As she yawed, then stretched, she noticed that not even Lily was awake. She took that as her chance to jump into the showers first! Quickly Lizzy got together her things, and walked to the bathroom. After she was done showering, for a moment she wondered what to do. Finally she decided to just go down to the common room.

With her messagers bag slung across her, she trotted down the steps. Not bothering to be quiet, already assuming nobody was awake, let alone was in the common room. Of course to her surprise she found that some one was curled in a ball, a blanket covering them, as they slept soundly.

Lizzy sighed, not quite sure of what to do, for a moment she was between the idea of leaving him be, or waking him up. She decided to wake him later. For now she would let the poor first year sleep soundly. She took out her book and sat on the other side of the couch, since Jayden's feet did not yet take up the whole couch. She sighed, once again, reading some of her story before propping her feet up on the couch. As she curled in a tight ball she found herself slowly nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Lizzy awoke suddenly at the thought of her... Supposingly waking Jayden up. She jolted awake, siting up from her slouched position, for a moment she was disoriented . That passed quickly when she found that Jayden lay, still blissfully asleep. She checked her watch before sighing.. Hour and a Half until breakfast was to start... People would be waking soon.

She stood, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass, before crouching next to Jaydens face.

"Jayden... Jayden.. Wake up, Come on, it's time for you to wake up." She whispered into his ear. For a moment he didn't wake... She contemplated waking Jayden how she sometimes wake Remus or Sirius... Through a shouting match, but that woulden't do, considering she didn't particularly want to wake the whole castle.

She started to shake him once again. For a moment Jayden didn't stir, but after a couple of seconds Jayden started to mutter.

"Hmmmn." He mumbled.

"Jayden, wake up, come on." Lizzy said hopefully.

"Hmmnmmmmnmnmnnn?" Jayden moaned quietly. However this time his eyes started to open. For a second he mearly stared at Lizzy before jolting awake.

"Where... I-I... Why..." He stopped for a second, taking in his surroundings, before settling on "What are you doing here?"

"Well, considering this is a common room... But please do tell me. What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked.

For a moment, he didn't answer. Instead he sat up, compleatly, looked at his hands and stayed silent.

"Are you ok. I know, you just met me yesterday on the train, but you can talk to me." Lizzy said.

"I... I'm afriade they will hate me.. I was suppose to be in Ravenclaw.. My best friend is in Ravenclaw.. I'm not..." He said, pausing every few seconds. Still staring at his hands he continued.

"The'll be mad at me. They always say that Griffindors are full of them self's... That we should get top marks.. That we should be perfect childen.. That we should get top marks, Become a prefect, then head boy or girl.. Then get a suscessful job somewere.." He trailed off at the end of his sentence, realizing he was rambling.

Lizzy lifted his chin, so he was looking at her.

"Who." The one word question was easy to understand.

"My parents." Those two words, said everything.

"Well, how about you go and get ready. Run along to your room. I'll stay here and when your done we can talk and go to breakfast." Lizzy stated, starring at the younger boy.

"Ok." He muttered, before throwing the blanket off of him. He then bounded up the stairs quickly.

Lizzy nodded, before folding the blanket and putting it into it's place.

Jayden ran around his room. For a second, annoyed that he had to search for his uniform. When he quickly changed, he got his bag, with some things that was needed for class and again bounded down the stairs. This time not trying to be quiet.

Lizzy smiled up at him, before getting up and holding the portrate open for him to follow her.

As they made their way down to the great hall, Lizzy started to speak.

"So.. What's going on kiddo? I understand mostly what you said. What really are your worries?" Asked Lizzy as she steared Jayden to the left. In order to avoid going the oppsite direction of the great hall.

"I'm afraide their mad at me. When I told you I didn't care what house I was in, I was lie-ing. I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. I'm afaride that I won't be friends with Malea." He said.

"First of all, why would you think their mad at you? Second, Gryffindor is an amazing house. Third, Malea will still be your friend. If not, then she's just being childish. I had the same worries. My best friend Remus Lupin, and I have been friends since we were little children.." Lizzy started to trail off once again.

"And." Jayden continues, looking at her.

"And I was fine, until the moment the sorting hat came out. I was then so scard. They say Griffindors are brave.. I lost that when I went up. Just before they called my friends name, I pracatally had a panic attack. I wispered to him, "What if where in different houses?" He responded with. "I won't matter we'll still be friends" I believed him. Were in the same house. Yes were still friends. If Malea's you real friend, it won't matter what house your in. My other friend, Lily, like I already told you, is best friends with a Slytherin. They were friends in their childhood, and still are." Lizzy finshed her small speech as they entered the dining hall.

As they sat together at their table Lizzy asked a question. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Which ones?" Jayden asked, as he put some jam on some toast.

"The guys. Lily, Alice... Ect." She responded taking a drink of her milk.

"Cool! When?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know... Later. Their kind of.. Seeming mad at me I don't know." Responded Lizzy as she started to eat her eggs.

"Ok." He said.

While they ate in silence, more and more people started to enter the great hall. Though Lizzy didn't notice it, there were at least nine different people, who kept glancing in their direction. When Lizzy got her schedule she checked everything over.

She would have the normal core classes, which were:

Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. She had to take on more subjects. So she chosed Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. She was pretty excited for both her new subjects.

When she looked up from her time table, she was momentarily shocked to notice, Lily and Alice were sitting right across from her. Stareing, waiting for the other to speak.

"Where you waiting for something? What's your schedule's?" Lizzy asked looking at both of them.

That seemed to jolt them, they looked at her, and hurriedly started to speak. Exchanging their schedules, giggling at the classes the other chose. When they noticed that they all had a few classes together they were very happy.

"Ohh, Lily, Aice, This is my friend Jayden. He was just sorted last night!" Lizzy exclaimed, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He smiled politely.

"Hey, are you the amazingly,smart and obviously beautiful, Lily Evans that your friend always talks about?" He asked smoothly.

Lily blushed slightly before saying, "See at least on boy can say nice things about me... With out following the sentence with 'Will you go out with me Evans'" Adding the 'Will you go out with my Evans', as an affter though.

"Well, That's Jayden for you." Lizzy responded, before getting up.

"I'm going to head to Arithmancy now, you guys comeing?" Lizzy said before adding "Jayden, do you want me to show you to Transfiguration?" Jaydens face relaxed with relief.

"Yeah, one second please." He started to get up, wiping the bread crumbs off his shirt, then taking is bag.

"Ok." He nodded. Motioning for them to continue.

As they all set off to show Jayden where Transfiguration was they chatted, the girls asking Jayden simple questions, and him, effortlessly calling them, 'Beautiful' and such.

* * *

Once they got to the Transfiguration room, Lizzy started to talk.

"Ok, So were here. I have free period when you have Potions, so if you want me to walk you to the dungeons, since it's after lunch, I could. See you at lunch, Jayden." She said before motioning to the door.

"Good Luck. She's has to still be your friend." She wispered, at first Jayden didn't know what she was talking about, but when she had left he turned aroound. To find his long time friend Malea Grey staring right at him.

"He's such a cute kid." Lily said suddentally as her and Lizzy were heading to Arithmancy. Alice had already gone to Divination.

"I know. I feel sorry for him though." She said, quietly.

"Why?" Lily asked

"He's feeling the same about his little friend Malea, as I felt for Remus, when we were being sorted. He think's she won't want to be his friend now that their in seprate house. When I was being sorted, I was afriade of the same thing." Lizzy explained.

"But, Lizzy, your in the same house as Remus." Lily started.

"Yes, But Remus is my favorite and only child hood friend, as Severus is your's. I know you and Severus are in different houses, and your still friends right? Well, I like to assume the same thing, if Remus or I were in different houses. You know what I mean?" Asked Lizzy at the end of what she just said.

"Yeah." Lily responded.

When Lizzy and Lily had found their way to their class, then took their seats. Right next to each other.

* * *

As the rest of the day prceded Lizzy had found her self trailing through the hall way's by herself, heading to lunch.

However as Lizzy rounded the corner, she was for a moment... Shocked. She watched for a second, to get a bearings on what was acatually happing. Her brain not processing the information.

"Hahaha, little firstie, emmbarsed in fwont of his wittle gwirly fwend?" Sirius said, mocking the boy, who was hanging by one foot, swing back and forth, as James levitated him in the air.

"I- Leave me alone. Malea, go get a teacher." Jayden's voice sounded strong as he waved Malea to run. She took her chance and sprinted away.

"Aww, you saving your little girlfriend?" James mocked again, swing Jayden some more. By now a small group of people surrounded them.

Lizzy sighed, angered at what they were doing. She walked calmly though the croud, bag slung around her chest, books in one arm and wand in the other. Sirius, and James did not notice her at first, however, Remus and Peter did.

"James I think,-" Remus was cut off with "- How about some antlers? You think that sounds cool?" James laughed.

Lizzy muttered 'Stupify' as James concentration was lost Jayden started to fall. He landed on the ground, with a thud and a quiet moan. Lizzy went to help him up before looking back at the four boys, who were stunned into silence. Jayden and Lizzy walked off to the hospital wing, for Jaydens ankle was twisted from his fall.

(Jayden's POV,Third Person)

Jayden had just finshed his first ever Charms class, with Malea. "So Maylea I-" Before Jaden could finshe his words, he felt a sharp tug on his ankle, he was suddenly pulled into the air. His things falling to the ground around him. Malea screamed and for a moment his heart stopped.

The boy with the glasses started to swing him around in circles, above Malea's head as she cowered against the wall. There were four boys. One with black hair, Another with glasses and black hair, one that was slightly fat, and one who had the strange scars across his face like Lizzy.

"Let me go." He spoke calmly, dispite the nauseating feeling in his stomach.

The boy with the black hair, and the boy with the glasses started to laugh.

"Hahaha, little firstie, emmbarsed in fwont of his wittly gwirly fwend?" Said one of the boys.

"I- Leave me alone. Malea, go get a teacher." Jayden spoke as confidentially as he could. Waving for her to run off. She did, the moment the words left his mouth. He tried to stay calm...

"Aww, you saving your little girlfriend?" The one with the glasses spoke.

For a moment Jayden didn't know what to do. He had compleatly zoned out the voices of the other two boys, as they they tried to stop them. Jayden noticed the small group around them, and he of course noticed Lizzy making her way over, angerly.

When James went flying... So did Jayden. He landed on the ground with a horrid crunching noise. For a moment he had the wind whipped out of him. Unable to move he sat there for a moment.

Jayden heard that the laughing had stopped and that Lizzy was leaning over him. She started to help him up, for a second he wanted to cry out. Instead he merely winced as he forced pressure on his ankle. Lizzy had ovbiously took notice to this, for instead of heading to the common room, they started to head to the hospital wing.

They walked in silence. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence, nor was it awkward.. However, It was that bother were already deeply in thought. Jayden didn't know what to say. Those boys were so mean? Why though.

"I.. I don't know why they were doing that.. Do you mind going at telling Malea that I'm at the hospital wing. When I get there I mean." Jayden asked once he thought of something to say.

Lizzy nodded before saying "There just acting like big headed gits."

"What do we do about it?" Asked Jayen smiling wickedly.

"Nothing... Well, if you going runnig to Lily Evans crying. Saying 'James Potter beat me up because I think your pretty...' We could just sit back and watch what happenes next." Lizzy said jokingly.

Jayden laughed. Agreeing with her. "You know... I bet I could do that!"

" I don't dought that.. Where here." Lizzy said.

"Ohh you poor dear. Right this way. I'll be over in just a second. Lizzy dear, are you alright?" Madam Pomfry asked looking at Lizzy who only nodded.

Jayden for a moment woundered how she knew Lizzy, but quickly dismissed that though... He wasn't here for Lizzy's first two years of Hogwarts. Something as small as a cold could alert Madam Pomfrey! So it was no big of a deal. He looked over at Lizzy who was siting in a chair next to his cot. Her eyes obviously in a far away place. Not paying attention to much she just looked off into the distance.

"Could you tell Malea that I'm here? I'm pretty sure she would be in the common room or at lunch by now." Jayden blurted out. Snapping Lizzy out of her day dream. She nodded and begun packing all her things in her grey messanger's bag and before nodding once again and bolting out the door.

(Lizzy's POV, Third Person)

Lizzy walked down the corridors. Not careing that she was obviously mad. When she finally made it to the great hall, she automatically searched the Ravenclaw rable. She soon found the three people she was looking for.

She walked over to Malea quickly and bent down so she was wispering into the your girls ear. "Jayden's mostely fine. Somethings up with his ankle so he in the hospital wing. I could take you down there after lunch if you wanted. I know you have clases... But I'm sure you could get a pass from somebody."

Malea immidenatlly turned and smiled at Lizzy.

"You sure he is ok? Those mean boys kept swinging him around by his ankle and whatever.. Did they get in trouble? I ran straight for the nearest teacher?" Malea started to shoot questions.

"I don't know. I'm about to find out though. I'm going to fast tell his brother Zane." With that Lizzy walked over to Zane, he sat with his friend Lana and some others. Not noticing Lizzy until she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned nodding for her to talk barley aknowleging her.

"Your brother's in the hospital wing. He should be fine, just a sprang ankle I think. I just wanted you and Lana to know, since you his friends and all." Lizzy didn't know what else to say so she started to leave.

"Wait what happened?" He asked.

"I found some people tounting him and... Well, he some how sprange his ankle.. Look I'll have him tell you later. Bye." Lizzy curtly answered before walking over to the Griffindor house table. She shot daggers the whole three second walk.

She knew the boys could see her. She watched them point at her, their eyes wideing as they could already guess what was happing, or going to happen. She walked over so she was behind James and Sirius. She put her hands on their shoulders, causing them to jump, giving her a scared look.

"I will talk to all four of you in your dorms tonight after dinner. I'm telling you this now. I'm very dissaponted with both of you... No, you know what. I'm sure as hell pissed off at ALL of you." Lizzy stated, before walking away. Lizzy stoped, taking out a container from her bag and packing som odd's and ends of food. Not know Jayden very long she didn't know what he wanted. So she just put assortment's of food in the container.

After that she walked all the way to the hospital wing once again. When she entered the hospital wing she wasn't surprised to find Jayden laying in a bed, being fussed over, by Madam Pomfrey.

When she finally left, Jayden immidentally started to talk.

"I broke my ankle! I acatually broke it! Madam Pomrfrey said I could go back to my next glass and whatever... Well.. Maybe I only fractured my ankle... If that's possible. She explained it.. Is that lunch?" He questioned pointing at the container.

"Yes. I brought it for you." She responded, handing him the container.

"All for me? Did you even eat. Here you can have some." He said giving a fork that was in the container to her. She smiled as they ate their food.

"Your having such an eventful first day at Hogwarts! This is a story to tell one day." She joked.

* * *

When they were done eathing Lizzy started to get up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jayden exclaimed.

"Well, I still have classes, and so do you. I'm going to talk to Madam Pomfrey, then I'm takeing you to your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Then I'm going to run to potions. That ok with you?" With out another word she walked off to Madam Pomfrey's office. Talking to her. She told her to bring the boy after to dinner to get some normal pain potions and he should be fine.

"Comeing?" She asked as she picked up her bag and cleaned up. He was already ready standing and waiting.

"Yeah!" He said brightly, walking ahead of Lizzy.

While they walked down the hall way Jayden was limping only slightly, mostely he was fine. Lizzy and Jayden talked the whole way to his class. When he did get to his class Lizzy knocked bravley for him. When the teacher allowed her to come in she started to talk to the new teacher.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to inntrupt your class I-" She was cut off by the rude man.

"Get on with it." He spat.

"I'm sorry Professor, I've come to drop off Jayden Grey. He was in the hospital wing so I was just droping him off. I'll be on my way professor." Lizzy started to leave before the man yelled, "I have not dissmissed you. Do you know your manners? What is your name young lady. Detention here, After dinner. You got that?" Now, this professor was just as crazy as the others. He was short, with long greasy hair, a snort stubby chin and a grimace that made a permident home out of his face.

Lizzy nodded before responde. "Yes sir, I'm Lizzy Ross. I'll be on my way." She then pracatally ran to her Potions class with Slughorn.

Finally she made it to the Potion's room. She fast patted down the rinkles in her roabs and took a deep breath. She walked in right as Slughorn was talking.

"Ahh, Lizzy My dear." He started.

"I'm sorry sir for being late, I was taking a friend who had been in the hospital wing to his class. He didn't know his way around because he was a first year." Lizzy started. She smiled at Slughorn as he pointed for her to take her seat. Her gaze shifted as she searched for a seat. There was a whole emptie table in the way back so she made her way there. She was relieved she didn't have to sit with any of.. Them... As Slughorn continued on what this's year's Potions would be like, Lizzy took some notes. When she finshed, they had 40 more minouts until class was over. So Slughorn gave them an easy assignment.

They were to write about all the different potions, and their affects and information about them. It only had to be 6 inches long, but Lizzy knew her's was going to be way longer.

She started to make a list. Naming off all the names of all the Potions she could remember.

When class was over she had already packed her things, and was ready to leave for her next chass. By the following dinner Lizzy had many people worried... What was with her acting so strange? She ran out of class room, the moment class was over, she barley talked to anyone. After dinner she had detention. She ran to her detention, not bothering to tell anyone where she was at.

She knocked on the door gentally. Swallowing as she hear a grunt, signling her to come in. As she walked into the class room, It was surprisling light in side. There must be some charm on it to make it brighter.

"What would you like me to do Professor?" Lizzy asked. Unsure of what his name even was.

"Put your things down... You'll, be helping me with something.. Very special. I'm teaching my 7th year class on some... Err- silent Self defence. I would like you to let me see if some of these spells are good to... Deminstrate tommorow." The man smirked at the girl who had taken out her wand and put her bag down.

"Professor.. I don't think your allowed to d-" Before she could finshed she was cut off.

"I will do what I want. You are in detention. You have no say." He responded quckly. He briskly turned around.

With out another word, Lizzy was picked off her feet spun around and thrown across the room hitting the wall. She screamed as she did so. As she got up she was once again thrown off her feet. A searing pain flashed across her shoulder as she landed. This happened many times, All causing her some sort of pain, before Lizzy had thrown a spell back. Nocking the man off his his feet. Causing him to hit his head on his desk. He crumpled to the ground unconsious. Lizzy grabed her bag, stumbling out into the corridors, almost running back to the common room.

As she got to the portraite hole she didn't even see who was there. She immidentally walked over to the couch dropping her bag and slouching into the couch cusions... Then placing her face in her hands she started to cry. Unwanted tears found their way, falling down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept comeing.

She tried to stay quiet, but the longer she cried the louder she became. She tried to tell her self the crying was out of pain, but even she knew it was because of everything that was happing latley... Ok, everything that happened that _DAY._

* * *

(Boy's dorm)

Sirius,James,Peter and Remus all sat in their room. Silence. Neither dared to speak a word. They were too afriade that Lizzy would come barging in. Yelling and rantint at them. However when she was 10 minouts late from when she said she would come the begin to become worried. They started to wander down the stairs together. That's when they heard Lizzy crying.

Remus pracatally sprinted down the steps, pushing past the other three. Willing to go over to her, he sat down, and hugged her. She continued to cry, into hs shoulder.

_Why was she crying?_ Remus wondered. That's when he noticed that when he hugged her she flinched. He looked at her shoulder, with asking her he pushed down her robe and moved aside her hair. There, showed a Large gash. Blood didn't flow, but it was certainly there.

"What happened?" Remus demanded. Looking at Lizzy who's eyes widened. For a moment she coulden't speak. Then she wispered. "The new DADA Professor.. He gave me detention."

For a moment Remus was confused, that only lasted a second. "HE HURT YOU?" Remus roared.

"Yeah. I-I'm going to go take Jayden to the Hospital wing for his potion. I'll get my shoulder patched up, then tommorow morning I'll tell Dumbledore." Lizzy who had stoped crying, as she reponded. She slowly got up, avoiding the astonshed stares she was getting from the other three people.

"I'll come with you." Stated Sirius as he ran to catch up to Lizzy, who was going to the boy's dorm's. It took a while but she finally found Jayden.

"Jayden, we have to go to the hospital wing for your potion." Lizzy croaked, her voice still thick sounding from just crying.

"Sure." Jayden got up with out a question, noticing Lizzy's arm as Jayden,Lizzy and Sirius walked down to the hospital wing in silence.

When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey started to fuss over Lizzy, nearly forgetting about the other two boys. When Lizzy had been wrapped up and giving a pain and sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey left her, so she could go take care of Jayden.

By the time Jayden, Sirius and Madam Pomfrey came back, Lizzy was curled in a ball, sleeping already.

"Ohh dear. I must of given her a strong sleeping potion. She can sleep he-" Madam Pomfrey was then coaxed into letting Sirius carry her to the common room.

"Well, that's all right I guess. Be careful of her shoulder, that was one nasty cut there." Sirius nodded as he scooped Lizzy up and beckoned for Jayden to open the door for him.

Jayden and Sirius once again walked in silence. It was past curfew now so they tried to go un seen. That was however until they heard Filtch walking around just around the corner. Sirius and Jayden looked at each other. Their eye's wideing, they sunk into the dark hall way, Filtch thankfully didn't notice them.

Sirius and Jayden pracatally ran back to the common room. When they entered Sirius let Jayden wander up to his room. Sirius however didn't know what to do. Should he leave Lizzy in the common room? Should be bring her to his room? The later seemed like a better option, so he positined her again in his arms and walked up the stairs.

When he got up the stairs he found all three boys still awake, staring at him as he placed Lizzy in his bed. He took one of the pillows and found a blanket before laying down on the ground next to Lizzy.

"So..." James started, but soon trailed off.

"Night guys." Sirius responded before turning on his side and soon falling asleep on the quite uncomfortable ground.

* * *

_**Like the longest chapter I've every written? It's was over 5,000 words long. I Love it. Thank you to all who have reviewed/alerted/Favorited. I know this story will get better. I'm most excited for the last two part's of this story... There more eventful than this story. This story if you haven't already noticed doesn't have a real Plot yet. It's sort of just focusing on what happens through the school years. The Next story after this one, I will get more of a... Free reign on it because they never did give that much of a detailed description of how the Marauders spent their years after school. **_

_**SPOILER FOR HARRY POTTER ACTUAL BOOK:**_

_**(I know they mentioned James/Lily getting married and having Harry. Then Sirius going to jail and Peter 'Dieing') Anyway, I can't wait for that part. But I'm getting ahead of my self. I have to focus on this story. I Hope you enjoyed, please ****review.**_

_**NO MORE SPOILER**_

**_I'm going to camp tomorrow. I will be back in about a week and a half. I will write chapter three now. Then when I get back I will update. I'm so excited and scared. It's a Piano camp called 'Blue Lake' in Michigan. I'm very nervous. Wish me luck in a form of a review? Well... That's all I have to say, sorry for my extra long AN. _**


End file.
